When A Child Wants Guitar Lessons
by Flutejrp
Summary: Courtney is a successful lawyer with a child. But what happens when her child wants guitar lessons by the father of Courtney's child that he didn't know about? Will mention some other drama between the ex-cast. Mainly TxC, featuring DxG and more..Complete Sequel? Don't know yet...
1. Prologue

**Prologue:  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"MOMMY!" a four-year girl shouted running to her mom. The girl had mocha skin, black wavy hair, and green eyes. She wears a white sun day dress with pink flowers and white sandals.<p>

The girl hugged her mom, the top lawyer in New York City! Her mom had mocha skin, light brown short hair, and onyx eyes. She wore a gray business outfit with black sandals.

"Rachel!" she shouted, hugging her daughter right back. They were at the Central Park.

"Mommy, did you win your case?" the little girl asked, pull away to look at her. Her mom nodded. They both shared another embrace and pulled away when they heard panting behind them. A teenage girl with fair skin and brown straight hair and wearing a pink shirt with the term 'Drama Queen' on it with dark pink letters and white shorts.

"Anna!" the mother said. Releasing her daughter from her arms, she and her daughter ran over to the girl referred to as 'Anna'.

"Your daughter is fast, Miss Withers!" Anna panted.

"She's takes after my side of the family!" Miss Withers smirked. "And please call me Courtney."

Yes, Courtney Withers as Total Drama Island CIT Courtney. Courtney went to Harvard Law School in the states after she had Rachel. She wanted to escape from Canada because she didn't want any other Total Drama contestants to know about her daughter, especially a certain musician. Now she's the top lawyer in New York City.

"Well, I'm more comfortable calling you Miss Withers," Anna deadpanned.

"Mommy, you said that if you win your big case, that you can find me a tutor to teach me how to play guitar!" Rachel said excited. What can I say, like father, like daughter.

"Relax, sweetie, I still haven't found a guitar tutor yet." Courtney explained to her young daughter. "Now let's get some ice cream. Anna, here's today's pay." Courtney handed some amount of dollars into the brunette teenager's hand. Anna's face lit up as she skipped along away from the mother and daughter.

"Mommy, where's my daddy?" Rachel asked, yet once again. Courtney would always lie to her daughter and she hated it! After she had found out about her pregnancy with Rachel, she tried her best to found the father but sadly failed.

"Honey, I thought I told you this. Your daddy moved before I found out I was having you," Courtney explained to her daughter, kneeling down to Rachel's level and stroke her black hair. Courtney smiled.

Rachel had gotten several things from her dad. Her hair, her eyes, her personality... Courtney cursed herself for getting stuck with an angel for an daughter like Rachel without a father but she never regretted that night.

**FLASHBACK (flashbacks, songs and dreams will back in italics)**

_Courtney was walking through the hotel they were staying at. She couldn't believe what had happened to her in Total Drama World Tour. Duncan cheating on her, her being cheated of out a million bucks... Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard a guitar playing._

_The playing sounded...sad. _

_Courtney walked to the source of the sound which brought to Trent's room._

_Courtney thought back to season two when Gwen broke up with Trent, not because of Duncan. Well, maybe a little, but because of Trent's nine obsession which had nothing to do with Gwen. Courtney smiled at the thought of Trent's lucky number being related to his grandfather._

_Gwen is stupid for dumping a sweet guy like Trent and getting together with a guy like...he who shall not be name._

_Courtney figured that they both need comforting...with each other...as friends. Like they say two is better than one._

_Courtney knocked on Trent's door. The guitar stopped and footsteps were heard. Trent opened the door and found Courtney in the doorway._

_Trent hadn't interacted with Courtney much on the show but saw how competitive she could get. But until the kiss in the confessional._

_"Hey, Courtney," Trent said with no emotions being detected by Courtney. Nothing was said between the two before Courtney broke the silence._

_"Mind if I come in?" Courtney asked. Trent gestured her in and Courtney followed the gestured inside. Trent closed and locked the door. Courtney sat on the bed and soon Trent joined only a few feet away from her. The two looked away from each other and fall into an awkward silence. Until..._

_"Duncan is am idiot to let a girl like you go," Trent said firmly. Courtney looked at him._

_"Gwen is stupid dumping a sweet soul like you," Courtney said back. _

_"But that's okay because we've got...each other," Trent and Courtney said in unison._

_Courtney was vulnerable at this point, desperate for a man's love and attention._

_Without thinking, Courtney flung herself at Trent, planting her lips on his. Trent was shocked but I guess you can say he too was vulnerable and desperate for a woman's love and attention. He kissed back and let their lips melt together. _

_They soon started making out and French kissing. Then soon things led to another. They let themselves get lost in each other, giving each other the affection they desperately wanted._

_The next day, everyone had to pack up everything because the third season was over. _

_Trent came over to Courtney's room to confront her about their activities the night before. He knocked on her door nine times nervously. Courtney opened the door._

_"Uhh..." Courtney stuttered._

_"Courtney, I'm sorry if I take advantage of you last night," Trent said. "I regret that last night happened." He walks away back to his room before Courtney could say anything._

_"But I don't regret anything," Courtney whispered to herself. Courtney felt her face fell as she closed the door._

_A couple weeks later, Courtney found out that she was pregnant and she knew who the father was. Desperate, she attempted to find Trent but he had disappeared. _

_For the next nine months, Courtney had gotten a scholarship to Harvard Law, moved to Boston, Massachusetts, and started her first year off good. One night, Courtney had gone into labor. 9 hours later, Courtney was handed a beautiful baby girl._

_When she was handed her daughter, the girl opened her eyes for the first time when she entered the world and they were green like her father's. This made Courtney happy and sad. _

_She named the girl Rachel because Courtney is a gleek fan_** (GLEE XD) **_ever since she came to Havard. The girl named Rachel on Glee was confident, smart, beautiful, and a great singer. Courtney named her that because she knew that her daughter would be exactly like when she was older._

_For the next few years, Courtney raised Rachel by herself. When Courtney got a job as a lawyer at a law firm in New York City, she hired Anna as a babysitter._

**FLASHBACK**

Courtney and Rachel past a billboard, advertising some businesses, but Courtney stopped. She saw an ad for guitar lessons with phone number slips on the bottom of the page. She grabbed a number slip and pull out her PDA. She dialed the number and called. It rung for a few seconds before it was pick up by a woman.

"Hello, you have reached Guitar Nine Lessons where we promised nine weeks we'll have you playing like a pro. How can I help you?" the woman said who sounded familiar. But Courtney ignored it.

"Yes, I would like to sign my daughter for guitar lessons, and..." Courtney explained.

"Say no more. Just take your daughter at ******************," the woman explained. Courtney wrote down the address. "Drop her off at 2:30 PM tomorrow and the instructor will get started with her lessons."

"Wait, you're not the instructor?" Courtney questioned.

"No, my boyfriend is," the woman said.

"Oh, wait, I'll be in court tomorrow at 2:30," Courtney groaned.

"Prison?" the woman asked.

"No, I'm a lawyer," Courtney responded. "Oh I know. Anna, my daughter's babysitter, will bring her by."

"Okay we'll see her and your daughter at 2:30 tomorrow," the woman said and hung up.

She smiled. Her daughter was finally going to get her guitar lessons after all.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey, guys! This is my first Trentney multi-chap story! So what do you think?<strong>

**R&R**


	2. Surprise, Surprise!

**Chapter two:**

* * *

><p>Rachel was excited. Today was her first day of guitar lessons. She had a guitar her mom got her for her fourth birthday.<p>

It was a beginner guitar, the perfect size for a four-year-old like her. The guitar was light blue with white swirls. There was also pretty text on the guitar saying 'Mommy's Little Princess' on the front of it.

Rachel got up at 7:30 AM and surprised her mom at their island in their kitchen.

"Morning," Rachel said happily. Courtney jumped.

"Rachel, don't scare me like that," she said sternly.

"Sorry," Rachel frowned. Courtney smiled.

"That's okay," Courtney said. "So you excited for your first guitar lesson?" Rachel nodded and smiled. "Judging by your excitement how about blueberry pancakes for breakfast before I leave?" Rachel smiled grew even more.

After breakfast, Courtney got ready for her average job as a lawyer. While this was happening, Rachel watched her favorite show, Glee.

Her mom got the whole first two seasons on DVD because she and Rachel were big-time gleek fans. Every time Lea Michelle sings or has inspirational speech as her character, Rachel Berry, Courtney would remind her daughter that is why she named her Rachel.

Rachel was watching the episode where Rachel Berry discovered her birth mother** (If you know what episode I'm talking about, good! If not, look it up on YouTube!) **was a vocal coach for a enemy glee club at sectionals. That remind Rachel Withers that she too had also not known her birth father and wonder if he had any talent that he passed on to her.

Suddenly, Courtney came in with a robe on and sat down with Rachel to watch Glee with her.

"Mommy?" Rachel asked, looking at her mom.

"Yes, sweetie?" Courtney responded, looking back.

"Did my daddy have any talent?" Rachel asked.

Courtney's eyes widened. She was trying to figure out how to answer that question. 'Course Trent had talent and Courtney had noticed it. The talent show, the nights at Playa Da Losers, that night...Trent was heard with his guitar and sometimes singing.

"Yes, sweetie," Courtney answered with a smile.

"Did I get any talent from him?" Rachel asked.

"Honey, your will to learn how to play guitar comes from your father," Courtney said. Everything that Courtney was about to say is true...well except that she and Trent did date. "Your dad was talented at guitar and singing, and he probably still is. You know what else you got from your father?"

Rachel shook her head.

Courtney continued. "Your smile, eyes, and personality. Not to mention your black hair."

Rachel smiled and blushed.

Soon Anna arrived and just as Courtney was leaving for work. Courtney explained the day's agenda. Anna understood. Out of all the people that Courtney met in New York City, only two people besides Courtney knows the actual truth about Rachel. That's Anna and a fellow co-worker of Courtney.

Anna _had_ to watch all of Total Drama because of it. Anna still can't believe that she never heard of the show because it was better than any show that she seen.

"Bye sweetie!" Courtney said to her daughter, kissing her forehead. "Have fun at your guitar lesson!"

"I will, mommy!" Rachel said. Courtney shut the front door, locked it and called a taxi.

Rachel went back to watching Glee while Anna blogged on her laptop.

When 2:00 rolled, Rachel was dressed and ready to go. Anna noticed this and remembers today's agenda.

"Ready to go?" Anna asked. Rachel nodded eagerly and grabbed her guitar case. She and Anna walked out of the door and Anna locked it.

"TAXI!" Anna and Rachel called out. A yellow taxi came up to them and they got in.

The taxi took about 25 minutes to get the instructor's place of business. Anna paid the taxi driver as she and Rachel got out.

The place was a two-story house with dark blue walls on the outside. The front door was dark brown and the knob was gold. The porch had a roof and brown boards covered the floor and stairs too. The windows were huge but had curtains that were closed at the moment.

Anna and Rachel walked up the stairs and up to the front door. Anna rang the doorbell. A woman answered the door. Anna's eyes widened at the sight of the woman. She had pale skin and black hair with teal highlights. She was also wearing her signature outfit that Anna recognized from her new-found favorite show. It was Gwen from Total Drama.

_Okay it's Gwen but there's NO way that Duncan could be the instructor._ Anna thought until..._What if it's not Duncan?_

"Hi," Gwen said.

"Hello, I'm Rachel and I'm here for my guitar lesson," Rachel said, smiling. There was something about Rachel's smile that made Gwen smirk in her mind.

"Oh, your mom was the one to call yesterday," Gwen said, smiling. "So I take it that you're Anna, her babysitter?"

"Y-yes," Anna stuttered.

"I'm Ms. Richards but you can call me Gwen. Well, come in," Gwen said. Anna and Rachel walked in. The house wasn't as spacey as the outside made it. As you walked in, the stairs are to your left and a hallway to the right.

"I'll be right back with the instructor. Just head to the living room," Gwen said before disappearing up the stairs. Anna and Rachel walked down the hallway and came across what it seems the living room. The room had blue walls with a fireplace that had a white mantel with various pictures on it. A wide screen TV hung above the fireplace. The furniture was dark and placed perfectly in the room.

Rachel sat on one of the couches while Anna took a seat by her.

"Having fun so far?" Anna asked.

"Uhh Yes! Are you?" Rachel replied with a smile.

"Yea," Anna replied.

"Hi there," a new voice said and it wasn't Gwen's. Anna and Rachel turned towards the entrace of the living room. A man was there along with Gwen. Anna's eyes once again widened at the sight of the man. He had black flippy hair and fair skin that was tan a bit. He wore a simple green shirt and black pants. Again Anna recognized who it was. It was Trent from Total Drama, Rachel's music instructor, and of course father.

"Hi," Rachel said back with her warmest smile.

"I'm Mr. McAllister but you can call me Trent," Trent said.

"So what are gonna do today?" Rachel asked.

"I just thought we could to know each other a bit," Trent said, sitting down on the opposite couch with Gwen. Trent wrapped one of his arms around Gwen.

"Okay," Rachel began, "I'm Rachel Jennifer Withers and I'm four-years old and about to five."

"Oh well then happy early birthday," Trent said.

Rachel continued. "I live with my mommy who taught everything I know."

"Where's your father?" Gwen asked with a smile.

"Gwen, that's a little personal," Trent said.

"No, it's okay," Rachel explained. "I don't know my daddy because he left my mommy before she found out she was having me."

"Oh, well then he's a jerk," Trent said.

For the next few hours, Trent and Rachel shared a few things about themselves. Turns out Trent and Gwen got back together two years after Total Drama World Tour had ended. They moved across the country and finally settled on New York City.

At 5:00, Rachel and Anna had to go. Both of them said goodbyes to Trent and Gwen.

When they arrived at the Withers house, Courtney hadn't gotten home until an hour later.

"How were the guitar lessons?" Courtney asked, hugging her daughter.

"We just got to know each other today!" Rachel said. "My instructor was really nice and so was his girlfriend!" Rachel ran off.

"You never guess who I met today," Anna said.

"What?" Courtney asked.

"Gwen and Trent," Anna answered.

Courtney's eyes widened. Anna then explained what happened that day.

"They don't about Rachel's father being Trent, right?" Courtney asked.

"No, but you're gonna have to tell Trent about Rachel," Anna said.

Courtney was still indecisive about the whole thing. What if Trent doesn't accept Rachel as his daughter?

Right now, Courtney could hope for the best.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys chapter two is done! <strong>

**See that button on the bottom there? Click on it and give me a good review!**


	3. Oh Great! More Drama!

****Chapter 3:****

* * *

><p><strong>A few weeks later...<strong>

"Alright, try the G chord," Trent instructed. It's been a few weeks since Trent had Rachel as his first and _only_ student. Trent loved Rachel as far as teacher can love a student. Every time she entered with Anna to start her lesson, Trent couldn't help but feel like he was connected to her somehow. He wondered if her mother was like Rachel, who would leave her mom?

Rachel did as she was told and was able to master it. She smiled widely and so did Trent.

"YOU DID IT!" Trent shouted, hugging Rachel. Rachel hugged back comfortably. Come on she's four years!

Anna smirked as she looked up from her laptop.

_Aww Rachel is spending time with her dad, _Anna thought. _Even though they both don't know it. _

Anna then noticed Gwen in the door, smiling at the two that was bonding. Then Anna ignored it and went back to her blogging.

Trent released himself from his hug with Rachel, embarrassed by his actions. Rachel looked at him with confused expression. Trent looked at her with a blanked expression. Those freckles** (A/N: 1) **that splashed Rachel's nose reminded him of a certain girl...

"Mr. McAllister, are you okay?" Rachel asked.

"I'm fine, and can me Trent, please," Trent replied. The way Rachel was looking at him reminded him how that certain girl looked at him the last time he saw her. Confused and waiting to hear what he had to say.

"Let's just end today early," Trent declared. Rachel put her guitar in her case while Trent put his laying up on his stand. He turned to Anna.

"You or Rachel never mention Rachel's mother's name. What is it?" Trent asked.

"Miss Withers," Anna respond blankly.

"Her _first_ name," Trent said more clearly. Anna's eyes widened. Courtney told her never to reveal to Trent or Gwen her first name under _any_ circumstances.

"Uhhh...I liked to call my boss Miss Withers," Anna stuttered. Okay Trent was getting frustrated. Why wasn't Anna telling him his student's mother's first name?

Gwen noticed Trent getting frustrated. She stepped in.

"Trent, do you have to know everything about Rachel?" Gwen asked, stepping into the room. Trent had to tell Gwen why he had to know the mother's first name.

"Gwen can I see you alone in my room?" Trent asked. Gwen nodded. Her and Trent walked up the stairs. Anna was confused.

_If Trent and Gwen had been together for two years, then how come they sleep in separate bedrooms?_

**With Trent and Gwen...**

"Trent, why did you want to know Rachel's mother's name?" Gwen asked when they got to his room. "You thought I was getting personal when I asked Rachel where her father was, but that act back there was _too_ personal compared to what I asked."

"Rachel reminds me of Courtney or Katie," Trent said bluntly, sitting on his bed. Gwen's eyes widened. Did he know what she knows? "Nope, definitely Courtney."

"Trent, Courtney left Canada to go some college here," Gwen said. "No one's ever heard from her, not even her parents." Truth. "Sierra has no idea where she is right now, no one does." Lie. Gwen knew. And another person.

Suddenly, the phone rang. Gwen answered it.

"Hello, you have reached-" Gwen started to say but was cut off by a familiar voice.

"Hello, Pasty," the voice said. It was Duncan. Gwen quickly put her hand on the speaking part of the phone and faced Trent.

"Uh, Trent, it's my mother. Can I have some privacy?" Gwen explained/lied. Trent nodded and he got up, walking to the door. "And shut the door, please." The door shut.

"Okay, Duncan what is it?" Gwen asked.

"Well remember when I said I call you when I got to New York City?" Duncan asked.

"Yea," Gwen said blankly.

"Well, I have succeeded and I'm already being sued," Duncan said.

"What's the lawsuit?" Gwen asked with a smirk.

"Well," Duncan explained, "when I got here, I want straight to a bar for a beer. After a drink or two, this guy started trying to pick a fight. I told I didn't feel to get to into a fight since I'm only visiting. He took as an insult and started throwing punches so I start throwing punches. Well the guy passed out and I walked out of the bar. The next day, I get this lawsuit. Apparently, _I_ started the fight!"

"Wow!" Gwen exclaimed. "When are you gonna meet your lawyer?"

"Well since my dad cut me off from the family, I requested a certain lawyer that's part of our plan," Duncan said with a smirk. Oh Duncan also knows where Courtney is. "So sometime today."

"Well I hope it turns alright for you," Gwen said with a smile.

"So when are you gonna dump Elvis?" Duncan asked.

"Remember the plan, Duncan," Gwen said, "He has to dump me to be with Courtney and Rachel."

"Oh, Rachel," Duncan said, "her daughter, huh?"

"Yea," Gwen said.

"Well, I gotta go," Duncan said. "Bye, babe."

"Bye, Duncan," Gwen said with a smile. Both hung up on each other.

**With Courtney...**

Courtney sat in a cafe, waiting for a client who requested her.

"Where is he?" Courtney said. "I don't want to be late going home to Rachel!"

"Hello," a voice said behind Courtney that made her eyes widened, "Long time, no see, Princess."

"Duncan?" Courtney said, turning around to look at him. Duncan was wearing a skull shirt and his trademark shorts. He wore his usual converse shoes. He had his usual piercings but maybe a one or two were gone. He still had his lime green Mohawk but his black hair had grown out. His teal eyes still icy as ever.

"What are doing here?" Courtney glared.

"I'm just meeting the top lawyer in New York City, which is also my lawyer," Duncan said casually with a smirk.

_He KNEW it was me! _Courtney thought. She then sighed.

"Come on, let's go over your case," Courtney instructed. Duncan smirked and sat down across from Courtney.

Courtney knew she was going to regret taking over Duncan's case, but she had to do it...

...for Rachel.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys! Sooooo much drama in this chapter, don't ya think?<strong>

**A new story: Don't know the title yet. Courtney becomes the new manager of the Drama Brothers and romance/drama between the band members. Major TrentxCourtney, minor JustinxCourtney, CodyxCourtney, HaroldxCourtney.**

**Review!**


	4. Time to Talk

**Sorry guys that I haven't updated my stories. You see on my Total Drama Kiddos story, I have writers block! And I been on another fanfic archive.**

**Also this story needs a new title but I can't think of any right! Argh! Can you guys help me?**

**Onto Chapter 4:**

* * *

><p>"Docket ending 12041: Duncan Evans vs. Gunter Jays," the court officer announced to the whole court. "Charges include: Assault in the second degree and disorderly conduct<strong> (Thumbs up if you think Duncan is innocent...oh wait this is fan fiction, not YouTube lol)<strong>." The court officer then handed a folder to the judge.

Judge McCatney, the fiercest judge Courtney Withers ever came into contact with. Courtney was here for Duncan, along with him.

Gunter Jays was the guy who accused Duncan of his 'injury' which was an arm sling, along with his lawyer, John Bradford who is also one of Courtney's co-workers. John is currently the second top lawyer so he and Courtney are rivals.

John wore a black business suit, with a clean hair cut that was perfect for his black hair, dark hazel eyes, and a sort of muscular build. His client, Gunter, had worn a dark gray business with a head full of silver hair, dark blue eyes, and the body of a billionaire, not to mention his arm sling.

Duncan had clean up bit since him and Courtney's last meeting about his case. He wore black business type suit. Courtney wore her usual gray business suit but instead of pants, she wore a skirt for some reason. Duncan didn't mind of course.

_Do it for Rachel. For Rachel. _Courtney thought

"How does the defendant plead?" the judge asked.

"Not guilty," Duncan responded casually.

"He is SO guilty, look what he did to me!" Gunter shouted, pointing to his 'injured' arm.

"Mr. Bradford, I suggested you control your client before I find him in contempt!" The judge warned. John then whispered a few things into his client's ears.

Little did they knew, someone was in there that Duncan and Courtney knew _very_ well.

**A few minutes later... (A/n: I don't what happens in civil court, only criminal thanks to Law & Order! Yay! Another TV reference)**

Duncan and Courtney walked out of the courthouse frustrated.

"I can't believe he's the 'Look I'm injured and he caused it' shit!" Duncan shouted. Courtney looked at her watch.

_5:15._ Courtney knew Rachel and Anna were in a taxi back from her lessons with Trent.

Why did things get so complicated when Rachel started guitar lessons? She now knew three people from her Total Drama days that were either living in New York City or just visiting. Sometimes Courtney wonder how it was when Rachel was a baby and just learning to crawl, to walk, to talk...

"Hey, Court?" Duncan asked pulling Courtney out of her memories. "You okay? You seem kinda quiet." Courtney looked at him. Was she okay?

"I just need to get home," She said bluntly.

"Let me buy you dinner. We should talk about you know," Duncan explained. Courtney knew what he was talking about what happened during Total Drama World Tour. But she had to get home. To Rachel.

"Sorry. Maybe another time," she said. Courtney called a taxi and got in. The taxi drove away.

Little did Courtney know that Duncan was now smirking…

**At Courtney's house...**

"MOMMY!" Rachel exclaimed excitedly as her mother walked in. Courtney was engulfed in a leg hug by her daughter.

"Rachel!" Courtney exclaimed back as she patted Rachel on the head. Rachel ran off to get something.

"How was playing lawyer for Duncan?" Anna said, smirking.

"Horrible," Courtney replied. "Now where did Rachel run off to?" Anna shrugged.

"Don't know but she has been kinda excited ever since today's lesson ended."

Rachel came back with a paper and handed to Courtney. Courtney's eyes widen when she read the paper.

**PARENTS AND GUARDIANS,**

**Your child has grown into a fine musician. I appreciate if you come for mini-concert performed by your child and other children! This will be on Saturday at 6:00 P.M. at my house.**

**Have your child and you dress formally.**

**Any questions you have, call the number given you on the ad!**

**Sincerely, Trent McAllister**

Courtney couldn't believe it! Trent was having a concert at HIS house, someone she hasn't seen in nearly five years. Today is Thursday, so the concert is in two days! What will Trent think when she comes in with Rachel?

"Aren't you happy, mommy?" Rachel asked, pulling Courtney out of her thoughts. She looked at her daughter.

"Y-yes, sweetie," Courtney replied, kneeling down to Rachel's level and gave her a gently hug still clutching the letter in her hand. "I'm so proud of you!"

Anna grabbed the letter out of Courtney's hand.

"So are you coming?" Rachel asked, after being released from her mom's hug.

"You know what," Courtney said, "I _try_ to get off work so we can go shopping for a dress that formal for the concert. Sound good?"

Rachel nodded and ran off to her room. Courtney walked past Anna.

"What are you doing?" Anna said as Courtney approached the phone.

"Something I should have done when this whole affair began," Courtney said, dialing the number she thought she would never use.

There were a few rings before the voice she thought she would heard again answered.

"Hello?" His voice was a little deeper last Courtney heard from him.

"Trent? We need to talk," Courtney said firmly.

"What? Who is this?" Trent asked. Courtney knew her voice also changed.

"It's Courtney," she responded as she did the first time.

**On the other end of the call...**

It's COURTNEY? Trent hasn't heard from her or seen her since that day almost five years ago. And here she was on the other side of the phone. Yes, Trent had suspected that Rachel reminded him of Courtney the other day, but he brushed it off.

"Hello? Trent you still there?" Courtney asked on the other line. Trent stood there frozen for what it seems liked ages before finally answering.

"Yeah, I'm still here," Trent said. He had a ton of questions. He was trying to find her after Total Drama ended because he hated how he ended what happened between them. But Courtney didn't tell anyone where she was going for college in the states, not even her closet friends.

"I have soo much tell you that I can't tell you over the phone," Courtney explained.

"First of all, where are you?" Trent asked bluntly.

"I live in New York City," Courtney said flatly. "Anyway, let's do lunch tomorrow at 11:30? I'm not in court 'Til 1:00."

"Sure, sounds good," Trent responded unsurely.

"Kay, see ya then," Courtney said. "Bye."

"Bye," Trent said. They both hung up at the same time.

What did Courtney need to talk about? And why is Gwen out with her mom today? Thank God that he didn't have any tutor sessions tomorrow aka Rachel wasn't coming over tomorrow.

Trent smiled at the idea of seeing Courtney after these years...

**Meanwhile at some dine in New York City...**

Two old co-stars were catching up...

"I can't believe what he was pulling in court today!" Gwen exclaimed.

"Yea, Court said that she's having a couple or more witnesses to go on the stand in my defense," Duncan smirked. "I'm as innocent as a small kitten."

He and Gwen chuckled until Gwen's phone went off.

"It's Trent," Gwen explained as she looked at the caller ID.

"I wonder what Elvis wants now," Duncan sneered.

"Shh!" Gwen said before answering. "Hello, Trent."

"Guess who just called out of the blue," Trent said.

"Justin?" Gwen asked just to annoy him.

"No, guess again," Trent said.

"Harold? Cody?" Gwen asked to annoy him. Duncan gave her weird looks.

"No, hint: _she _was a CIT," Trent hinted.

"Courtney?" Gwen said kinda shocked. Duncan gave her another weird look.

"Yes," Trent said frustrated. "She wants to meet me for lunch tomorrow to 'talk.'"

"Oh, she wants to talk to you," Gwen said loudly for Duncan to hear.

"What does she want to tell me?" Trent asked.

"Maybe you'll find out tomorrow," Gwen said. "I'll be home later, Kay?"

"Alright, see ya," Trent said. They both hung up at the same time.

"Why haven't you two said 'love you' over the phone like a normal couple?" Duncan asked curiously. Gwen punched in the shoulder.

"For some reason, I figure he would say 'I love you' after what happened when I broke up with him the first time, but," Gwen explained, "he hasn't yet."

"Maybe you don't him to say it because you know he belongs with another girl," Duncan explained.

"You know when he and I got back together, he always talked about Courtney," Gwen pointed out.

"Maybe he has some feelings for her," Duncan explained, "or maybe...

"He's in love with her," they said in unison.

"And maybe she's in love with him," Gwen said.

Was it true? Were Trent and Courtney in love with each other after all these years?

This was on the mind of Gwen, Duncan, and Anna as their night continued.

* * *

><p><strong>And there you have it Chapter 4!<strong>

**Again so sorry about the long wait! But I got there, right?**

**And the last chapter where there was an (A/N:1) I forgot to mention that Rachel has freckles like her mother in this story. **

**Sooo glad that Glee was on last night! Gleeks unite!**

**Anyone, next week is my birthday! The big 1-5! Where I get my permit! Oh geez I got to studying the book for the test!**

**Review!**


	5. Such Difficult Times

**Chapter 5: **

* * *

><p>Trent waited for Courtney in some diner near his home. He was confused and excited at the same time.<p>

_Have she been thinking about him since their night together? _Because he had certainly been thinking about her.

Courtney had left in a state that he never felt about other girls, not even Gwen. In just one night of nothing but kisses and other things...Trent had fallen hard for the former CIT chick.

He wasn't going to tell her, though because since Courtney had tried hard to run from her old life, he didn't want to add drama to her new life here.

Plus, she probably didn't feel that way about him...

Trent took a sip from his coffee. Trent simply dresses in a dark green Hollister shirt and black pants and shoes. He didn't want to look too formal, but he didn't want to look like a complete dork.

**With Courtney...**

She looked outside of the window of a taxi, headed to her and Rachel's favorite diner. Going to meet Trent, Rachel's father.

She planned to tell him all about Rachel and what happen to her since Total Drama. But...

_What if he doesn't want to take care of her? What if he doesn't anything to do with her since he's with Gwen? What if..._

Courtney shook it off as the taxi neared the diner. She dresses in her black 'lawyer' suit that was a brown undershirt with a black blazer over it and black skirt. She had to go to court after this meeting with Trent.

Courtney got out of the taxi after paying the taxi driver. She took a deep breath and looked in the huge windows to see if Trent had arrived. He did.

He was looking at a menu with a coffee in his hand. Courtney did a double take. Trent had changed since she last seen him.

His hair. Longer than it was nearly five years. His eyes. More greener than ever before. His skin. More tan.

Courtney walked in the diner and pretended to not notice Trent at first...

Trent looked up from the menu he was looking at as he heard the bell above the door rang. His eyes laid on a woman who seemed to be in her twenties. She had mocha-colored skin and light brown hair. Her body was an older version of Courtney.

The woman looked at the other end of the diner as if looking for something or someone...

The woman looked to Trent's side of the diner and his way.

Same onyx eyes, same freckles, same smile. It was Courtney.

She walked over to Trent and just stood there, studying him while he sat there and did the same. The two stayed that way awhile before Courtney broke the comfortable silence.

"Hey," she said simply, sitting down across from Trent.

"Hey," Trent smiled.

The two talked about what happened after Total Drama, but mostly Trent talked about what he had done. Not Courtney.

"...and then I decided on New York City to start my tutoring business," Trent explained.

He was happy with Gwen and his life now. How was she supposed to ruin that? Courtney didn't want to break him like that. Sure, she wasn't happy he was with her, but she was happy that he was happy. She wasn't the same she was five years ago...She had changed for Rachel...

Courtney was too into her thoughts to notice that Trent was staring at her. He was wondering what she was thinking about or why she hasn't said anything yet. Maybe she regrets meeting him. He shifted his gaze from her eyes to her mouth to her hand on the table. Maybe, just maybe?

Trent carefully lifted his hand onto the table and...Grasp her hand that he had his gaze on a moment ago.

Their hands sent chills up though their bodies. It's what brought back Courtney from her thoughts. She withdraws her hand and cradled her head with like she was frustrated.

_Oh-no! She doesn't feel the same way. _Trent thought.

"Trent, I have to tell you something," Courtney sighed. Here goes nothing. "About-"

"Wait, I'm sorry about that hand-holding thing I did while ago," Trent apologized, interrupting Courtney. "Before you reject me-"

"Whoa, Trent," Courtney chuckled. "I'm not rejecting you." Trent breathed a sigh of relief and closed his eyes before Courtney continued.

"But about what happened five years ago...I didn't tell anyone where I was going for college, right?" Trent nodded. "Well, mostly because of what happened that _night_. You see Trent you didn't listen to me when I said that I didn't regret it. I still don't. You see, because that I don't regret it and the reason why I left Canada other than my lawyering career, was because I was...was...was pregnant."

Those words echoed inside Trent's head. Courtney was PREGNANT? That shocked Trent! He was a father! Or maybe the baby didn't survive, right? Of course not, Courtney hadn't called him to tell him that. She was just here for child payments. He narrowed his eyes at Courtney.

"When were you going to tell me this?" Trent snapped.

"As soon as I found out, but Trent you disappeared," Courtney explained, frightened by his anger.

"To find you! To tell you how I really feel about YOU!" Trent explained angrily.

"Please Trent calm down!" Courtney pleaded.

"No I will NOT calm down," Trent shouted, storming off his seat and out of the diner.

"TRENT!" Courtney cried out, paying the bill and following Trent.

Trent was outside, waiting for a taxi.

"Trent, let me explain," Courtney pleaded as she walked up to him.

"Courtney, just tell me this," Trent said, looking at her. "Was it a boy or girl and what its name?"

"Girl. Rachel." Courtney replied.

It can't be. "Rachel, my guitar student?" Trent asked shocked. Courtney nodded. "No mini-concert tomorrow night. I don't think I can look at you after today."

Okay, THAT broke Courtney's heart. Rachel was looking forward to that. Because it was on a special day, both to Rachel and Courtney.

"No, Trent, you can't do that," Courtney pleaded. Trent ignored her and got into a taxi. Courtney watched the taxi drove away. Tears spilled out of her eyes. She looked at her watch.

12:30. She had to get ready for court to win's Duncan case.

**At Courtney's house...**

Rachel was humming along to some song on Glee while Anna was on her computer blogging.

Suddenly, the phone rang** (Guess** **who?)**.Anna answered it.

"Hello, Withers residence! Anna speaking!"

"Hey, Anna." It was Trent. He sounded sad.

"Something wrong, Mr. McAllister?" Anna asked.

"I'm afraid the mini-concert has been cancelled. Tell Rachel I'm sorry," Trent said. Anna knew something went wrong in Trent and Courtney's meeting. But tomorrow was a special day for Rachel.

"But sir I'm sorry you under-" Trent hung up.

Anna looked at Rachel. She looked happy. Anna sighed.

"Who was that?" Rachel asked eagerly.

Here goes nothing...

**At the courthouse...**

"And Mr. Alexander, you were there working the night of the fight between my client and the plaintiff?" Courtney asked.

Courtney had bounced back from what happened with her and Trent, but not completely. The guy she was cross-examining was Troy Alexander, the bartender at the bar to where Duncan and Gunther fought. Today, Troy wore a gray business suit. He had a New Jersey accent.

"Yes," Mr. Alexander replied.

"So tell the court exactly what happened that night," Courtney asked.

"Well, Gunther, a regular customer, walked up to this guy who was just visiting New York," Mr. Alexander explained. "Now, Gunther was just playing around with him but when the guy ignored Gunther, Gunther took it offensively. He threw the first punch."

"Hold up," Courtney said. "Are you sure Mr. Jays started the fight?" Gunther's eyes went wide. Oh yeah, he still wearing the arm sling.

"Yes," Mr. Alexander said. "After Gunther gets a couple of beers in his system, he can get physical."

"Alright," Courtney said. "So...after Mr. Jays threw the first punch, then what happened?"

"Well," Mr. Alexander continued, "Gunther just keeps going. Soon, the guy soon joins in the fight. No big until Gunther passed out but not because of the fight. I must've served him 5 drinks at least."

"So, he passes out because he had too many drinks in him?" Courtney asked. Gunther's eyes went even wider.

"Yes," Mr. Alexander replied.

"But what about Mr. Jays' injuries?" Courtney asked.

"Well, he might have gotten a black eye and couple of bruises, but definitely not a broken arm," Mr. Alexander explained. Courtney was satisfied.

"Nothing further," Courtney smirked, going back to the defendant table.

"You may step down, Mr. Alexander," the judge said to Mr. Alexander. He did as he was told.

"Your honor, if I may," Courtney said, standing up, "I wished for this case to be dismissed."

"I couldn't agree more," the judge said, grabbing her gavel. "Case dismissed." She slammed her gavel on her desk.

The courthouse emptied out.

"Thanks, Court," Duncan said as they both got outside. Not that he would have lost.

"Don't mention it," Courtney said. "And don't tell anyone where I am." Courtney got into a taxi as Duncan nodded.

**Later that night...**

Courtney held a crying Rachel in her arms, rocking her back and forth, in Rachel's room.

Courtney felt guilty because Trent had cancelled the mini-concert and that is why Rachel is crying.

"Sweetie, I know this was important to you," Courtney said in a soothing voice. "But this means we get to spend the weekend before you go off for kindergarten." Yes, Rachel was starting kindergarten next week.

"I know, but..." Rachel sniffed.

"You could always perform to me and Anna, because she said that you sounded good and were practicing really hard," Courtney said sweetly and soothingly.

"Really?" Rachel asked, wiping the last of her tears.

"Really," Courtney repeated. She and Rachel smiled.

"Now, I have the whole weekend off. Because Sunday is when we go get school supplies," Courtney said. "But tomorrow we'll do anything you want, even get that new dress I promised you."

"Yay!" Rachel shouted excitedly.

"Because guess what tomorrow is," Courtney said with a smile.

"My 5th birthday!" Rachel shouted.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys! Sooo what do you think? What do you think should happen next?<strong>

**Luv the twist I had in there?**

**Review!**


	6. Resolutions, Realizations, and Wishes

**Hey guys! Happy New Year! :)**

**Now this chapter is gonna be a long one! Everyone's been asking me for a long one and here it is.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6:<strong>

Rachel slept peacefully as Courtney and Anna snuck into her with smiles on their faces.

"Wake up, sweetheart," Courtney whispered into her daughter's ear sweetly.

Rachel stirred in her and her eyes slowly opened. She sat up and stretched with a smile.

"Happy birthday to you!" Courtney and Anna sang as Courtney sat a plate on Rachel's lap. "Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday, dear Rachel! Happy birthday to you-u-u!"

Rachel looked at the plate her mother placed on her lap moments ago. She smiled even more when she realized the type of breakfast on the plate.

"Smiley happy pancakes!" Rachel squealed happily.

There was a stack of two pancakes. The top pancake had icing curly hair, two sliced banana eyes, a whip cream nose, and a licorice smiling mouth. It was Rachel's birthday traditional breakfast started when she turned three.

Courtney smiled as she watched her daughter look at her breakfast. She then sat at the edge of Rachel's bed.

"I love it!" Rachel shouted as she hugs her mother.

"I'm glad," Courtney mumbled as she hugged back.

Courtney was not going to let the whole Trent thing ruin her daughter's fifth birthday.

Rachel released her mother to devour her breakfast. She got ready to cut the pancakes when...

"Wait! Before you eat those, I got you something," Anna said as she gave Rachel a nicely wrapped present with blue pattern paper and a light green bow.

Rachel gently grabbed the present and opens it to reveal a Glee karaoke game.

"Oh, I love it!" Rachel squealed. "Thank you, Anna!

Anna nodded. Courtney and Anna left the room for Rachel to eat her breakfast in peace...

"So, you gonna forget about the whole 'Trent' thing?" Anna asked curiously.

"No, I'm gonna have to talk to him again about it but," Courtney explained, "today's all about Rachel, my daughter!" She smiled.

**At Trent's and Gwen's house...**

The couple ate their breakfast in silence.

Trent was still mad at Courtney so he had a glare on his face.

There was an awkward silence...

"So, excited about the concert, huh?" Gwen asked weakly, trying to break the silence.

"The concert canceled!" Trent snapped quietly.

"Yeah, I got the note off the fridge," Gwen said. "Why cancel the concert? Rachel was pretty excited to hear about it."

"Don't talk about Rachel!" Trent snapped angrily.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Gwen snapped back. "Seriously?"

Trent sighed. "I'm sorry. I'd just had a bad day yesterday, that's all."

"What happened with meeting Courtney?" Gwen asked.

"She's the reason why I canceled the concert," Trent replied.

Uh-oh! Danger alert!

"She told me that Rachel was her and my daughter!" Trent shouted shockingly.

Yep! Gwen knew this would happen with Trent and Courtney's meeting.

"You wanted the meeting to go a different way?" Gwen asked.

"Yeah! I was kinda hoping that she..." Trent trailed off, not wanting to devastate his girlfriend.

Gwen understood what Trent was trying to say. He hoped that Courtney felt the same way about him the way he felt about her.

Gwen clutched Trent's hand with hers.

"Don't worry, Trent," Gwen told him. "Let's go to the park to get your mind off of Courtney and Rachel."

Trent smiled lovingly at her.

_She's gonna be so depress when she finds out about my true feelings for Courtney._ Trent thought.

**At Central Park...**

"Happy birthday, Rachel!" a little girl her age said to Rachel as they both hugged.

The girl had blonde long curly hair, fair skin, and baby blue eyes. The girl was wearing a pink shirt, blue jean shorts, and blue flip-flops.

"Thanks Emma!" Rachel said back after the hug.

Today, Rachel was wearing a gray dress with designs at the end of the dress that end just below her knees and black sandals. Her black silky hair was held by a butterfly hair clip on the right side where most of her hair laid.

Emma and Rachel were best friends ever since Courtney became a lawyer in New York City and Emma's mom was a fellow co-worker of Courtney. The co-worker was _the_ co-worker that knew of Courtney's situation.

Emma and Rachel walked up to their moms who were sitting on a local bench, talking.

Today, Courtney was wearing a dark purple sundress with a floral pattern on the skirt and black flats. She had her mocha hair in soft, big curls.

"Mommy, can me and Emma feed the ducks?" Rachel asked.

"Sure, sweetie it's your birthday," Courtney said, giving Rachel and Emma a whole bunch of bread that Courtney brought for such an occasion. "Just stay where we can see you, alright?"

Both Rachel and Emma nodded and ran off towards the lake.

Courtney turned back to her friend/co-worker, Terra. Terra had long blonde hair, fair skin, and olive-colored eyes. She was wearing a beige dress shirt, black silk pants, and black high heels. She reminded of Courtney of a certain surfer blonde from back home...

"I can't believe Rachel's five years old!" Terra exclaimed. "Pretty soon she's gonna be going to school and then dating and then college. Wow!"

Terra was always such a rambler. To Courtney, that was an Izzy quality.

Courtney chuckled. "Yeah, but don't you have to worry about that with Emma, right?"

"Oh yeah, but what about you and Trent?" Terra smirked at Courtney.

Courtney suddenly got uncomfortable. She had no idea when or how she was going to see him again or what to say to him. Why did he get mad in the middle of the meeting yesterday? But...

Why was she thinking about it when she'd already brushed it off this morning?

"I don't know about that," Courtney finally replied.

"I mean, you seemed upset when you come to the courthouse after the meeting you guys had," Terra said.

"Why did he get mad at me at the meeting?" Courtney pondered out loud.

"Maybe he was expected something more than a talk..." Terra suggested suggestively.

"Terra!" Courtney shouted flustered. "Why would you say that? He's with Gwen!"

"Well, how could he not? You're hotter than Gwen!" Terra said.

Courtney had a nice shade of burgundy on her cheeks.

"That's beside the thought of why he got mad," Courtney firmly stated, ignoring the blush on her face.

"Come on, Court," Terra said. "It's not a common thing for men to hear that they're a father to a child when they are with someone else. Maybe he got mad 'cause you didn't tell him."

"I tried to find him, but he said he was looking for me," Courtney explained. "He was looking for me to tell me how he felt about me..."

Courtney then realized something.

The look on his face when meeting him at the diner...

The attempt to hold her hand...

Him thinking she was rejecting him...

How mad he got at her...

Trent must like Courtney, or maybe even love her.

But no. He was with Gwen.

"Maybe he thought you were gonna ask for child payments or something." Terra's voice snapped Courtney out of her thoughts.

"What? How come when I was paying _him_ for Rachel's guitar lessons?" Courtney asked angrily, channeling some of the old Courtney in that question, but then zone back out.

"Maybe he thought you wanted the money back?" Terra shrugged.

"How can I explained it to him and when?" Courtney asked.

"How about now? He's right there," Terra said, pointing to a part behind Courtney.

Courtney turned to find Gwen and Trent walking up to a hot dog vendor, hand in hand. Not noticing Courtney there or Rachel at the nearby lake feeding the ducks.

"Oh, can this day get any worse?" Courtney groaned, bowing her head.

"Hey, Duncan's by the fountain over there," Terra said, pointing to Duncan. Courtney's head shot up, eyes widen. "I thought he went back to Canada..."

Oh great. Courtney's child's father, her ex, and her child's father current and her ex's ex-girlfriend is here at the same time? This has got to be a coincidence!

"What am I going to do?" Courtney groaned again.

"Maybe if you don't make any loud statements, maybe they won't notice," Terra suggested.

"Mommy," a couple of voices said.

They were Rachel and Emma running up to the two mothers.

"What is it, sweetie?" Courtney asked Rachel. Despite the Trent/Gwen/Duncan thing, Courtney was going to pay attention to her daughter's wishes because today is Rachel's birthday.

"I spotted Mr. McAllister and Gwen. Can we go?" Rachel asked.

"Why?" Courtney asked.

Sure, Courtney wanted to get of there, too. But why did Rachel?

"Because I'm mad at Mr. McAllister for canceling the concert!" Rachel explained, sounding a _little _like old Courtney.

Terra and Emma rolled their eyes at Rachel's reasoning.

"Ok, we'll get out of here," Courtney chuckled.

Courtney grabbed her purse and stood up, getting ready to leave...

**With Trent and Gwen...**

Gwen's idea of going to the park was a great idea...

Until Trent saw Courtney get up from a park bench with her purse. Trent also saw Rachel with her.

_They both look so beautiful..._Trent thought but shook it off.

Gwen followed his gaze to Courtney and Rachel.

This is first time Gwen saw Courtney in person in five years. She was impressed. Courtney looked more mature than she did five years ago.

"Go talk to her," Gwen nudged Trent with her elbow.

"What if she won't talk to me because I didn't let her explain?" Trent asked. Trent felt guilty about not letting Courtney the whole story, and he was not mad at her anymore. He was mad at himself.

"Come on, she'll have to talk to you sooner or later," Gwen replied. "Why not now?"

Trent sighed and took a deep breath. He then started making his way over to Courtney, Rachel and the blonde mother-daughter.

Courtney saw him coming and stopped what she was doing. She wanted to talk to him. Trent had worn a white fleece short sleeve shirt with gray pants and black shoes.

Trent stopped when he got in a reasonable distance in front of Courtney and Rachel.

"Hello, Ms. Withers," Trent said firmly.

Since Rachel didn't know that her mom and guitar instructor knew each other, they have to pretend they don't in front of her.

"I'm Mr. McAllister, your daughter's guitar teacher," Trent continued, offering his hand for Courtney to shake to keep up the charade.

Courtney looked at the hand before shaking it with a firm shake of her own.

Both had butterflies fluttering in their stomachs and familiar shivers ran up their spines...

Rachel tugged at Trent's shirt. Trent looked down at his newly discovered daughter.

Rachel did have some of his features. Like his black hair, green eyes, and when he saw it, his smile...

Rachel also got some of Courtney's features. Like her mocha colored skin and freckles that splashed her nose...

"What is it, Rachel?" Trent asked, kneeling down to her level.

"Why did you cancel the concert?" Rachel asked.

Trent looked at Courtney who found the ground interesting to look at. Then Trent looked back at Rachel.

"Umm...I was dealing with some stuff," Trent explained. "Things that upset me that I couldn't deal with a concert...at the moment."

"Oh, well that makes sense," Rachel smiled. "I hope you take care of those things!"

Courtney snapped her head, raising an eyebrow.

_Wasn't she just mad at Trent earlier? _Courtney thought confusingly.

Trent stood up as Gwen joined them.

Gwen was wearing a black dress shirt and skirt with her traditional combat boots.

"Hi, you must be Rachel's mother, I'm Ms. Richards," Gwen smiled, extending her hand.

Courtney hated Gwen because she was the one Duncan cheated on her with. But since Rachel didn't know that, Courtney accepted the handshake and shook with the same force as she did with Trent.

"Pleasure. Ms. Withers," Courtney said as she shook Gwen's hand. They both released.

Both Trent and Gwen were shocked to find Courtney so calm around Gwen, but it was for Rachel.

"Well, we're gonna go," Terra said in God knows how long.

"But mommy..." Emma whined as Terra grabbed her wrist and her purse.

"Come on," Terra chuckled dragging Emma off to the park entrance and exit.

"Alright. Bye Rachel!" Emma shouted as she started getting in-step with her mother.

"Bye, Emma! Thanks for the gift!" Rachel shouted back as Terra and Courtney simply waved 'bye' to each other.

"Gift?" Trent and Gwen asked in unison.

"Yeah, today is my birthday after all," Rachel bragged.

Suddenly, Trent and Gwen paled.

Rachel's birthday is today? Trent felt instantly extremely guilty about it especially.

_No wonder she was excited about the concert; It was on her birthday! _Gwen thought.

"Well, happy birthday," a voice chimed in that tensed Trent and Courtney up.

Courtney turned to see Duncan standing there.

He was wearing what he was wearing at his first meeting Courtney as her client. Skull shirt, black jean shorts, red converse shoes, green Mohawk, and piercings.

"Thanks, mister," Rachel smiled oblivious to the tension and awkwardness in the air as the old cast mates reunite.

"Um, Rachel, why don't you go buy yourself an ice cream?" Courtney said, kneeling down to Rachel's level while handing her a couple of dollars.

"Yay! Thanks mommy!" Rachel said before racing off to the nearest ice cream stand.

"Hey, Duncan. I thought you went back to Canada," Courtney said.

"Nah, just got here. I want the sights New York City has to offer," Duncan shrugged. "By the way, thanks again for winning my case yesterday."

"I already said don't mention it," Courtney said.

"So, Elvis, wrote any sappy songs lately?" Duncan asked Trent.

"As a matter of fact, no," Trent said, narrowing his eyes. "I came here to start a guitar tutor business."

"Oh well, good for you," Duncan said as he rolled his eyes.

There was another awkward silence.

"Hey, Duncan. Why don't I give you a tour of the park?" Gwen said, pushing Duncan forward to the direction he just came.

"Alright, pasty," Duncan shrugged, shocked at her motives.

As soon as the Punk/Goth ex-couple left, it was just Trent and Courtney. After what seems like an eternity, Trent spoke.

"I'm sorry for not letting you explain yesterday about the whole Rachel thing. Can you please explain it for me?"

Courtney's eyes widen then soften and she smiled. She motion for Trent to sit on the park bench which he did. Courtney then sat on the other side and she started telling the story.

"Well, as I was saying I left Canada to start college at Harvard University and I was pregnant at the time. Since Duncan and I were broken up prior to this, I knew the father had to be you, Trent." She nodded her head to Trent before continuing. "I tried to find you, but you had disappeared to find...me."

Courtney smiled as Trent blushed.

Courtney continued on. "So I decided to go on having the baby. Nine months later, Rachel was born. She looked so cute back then. And I guess that's the whole story."

"So do I pay for all the child payments or what?" Trent asked, glaring at Courtney.

"No! I just want you accept Rachel as your daughter!" Courtney chuckled. Maybe Terra was right earlier about the child payments.

"Oh! I thought that was why you wanted to meet with me after you told about you being pregnant," Trent chuckled. "So does Rachel know?"

"No. I keep telling her father either moved or broke up with me before I knew about the pregnancy with her," Courtney replied. "Well, technically, you did break up with me about that night."

"But, Court, we were never together," Trent said, "except that night. And I called myself a jerk."

Courtney raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"Well, Gwen asked where Rachel's father was, Rachel said she didn't know because her father left her mother before her mother knew she was having Rachel. Then, I said that the guy is a jerk. Therefore I call myself a jerk."

Courtney and Trent laughed about that.

"So why did you get back together with Gwen?" Courtney asked.

"Maybe because I was wanted to be in a relationship so bad," Trent responded. "I don't know, really."

"Oh..."Courtney said.

**With Duncan and Gwen...**

The two were watching the non-couple talk from the fountain.

"I thought you went home," Gwen said. "I'm worry about Vince!"

"Relax, sunshine," Duncan responded. "He's in good hands."

"A.k.a your parents," Gwen translated.

"When is Elvis gonna dump you?" Duncan asked. Gwen scoffed as she looked at him. "He really misses you. He asks me where you at. I'm tired of lying to him, after all."

"I'm hoping soon," Gwen replied.

"Maybe you should dump him," Duncan suggested. "Tell him you don't see this relationship going anywhere, or you found out that he's in love with another woman. Give him an excuse."

"Remember the plan, Duncan," Gwen inquired.

"I don't care about the plan!" Duncan exclaimed. "I care about you coming home so you, Vince, and I can be a family again!"

Gwen was shocked. Duncan does care about her, along with Vince, their five-year old son.

"Alright, I'll break up with him," Gwen sighed.

**Back with Trent and Courtney...**

"You know, Trent I think this could actually work," Courtney said.

She and Trent decided that they should tell Rachel that Trent is her father and he was going to start spending time with her.

"I think so too," Trent agreed.

"Sorry for the long wait, mommy," Rachel said as she arrived with a half-eaten Popsicle in her hand. "There was a long line and I couldn't decide what I wanted to get. Where's Gwen, Mr. McAllister?"

"Uhh...she went to get something," Trent lied.

Courtney rolled his eyes as Rachel finished her Popsicle.

"Sweetie, come here," Courtney said.

Rachel did what she was told.

"Mr. McAllister is not just your guitar instructor," Courtney explained. "He's your father."

Rachel's eyes widen. Her daddy was also her guitar teacher.

"But how when you were with Gwen?" Rachel asked, pointing to Trent.

"We'll explain that," Courtney said.

"It was before I was with Gwen," Trent explained. "I'm sorry, Rachel but it was really recent when I found out I had a daughter and I was mad. Your mom didn't tell me about you, but I'm willing to get to know you and be a part of your life."

Rachel took all of this in and thought about it. When she really thought it, her face expression softens.

"Okay!" Rachel smiled as she hugged both Courtney and Trent, her parents.

They both hugged back with smiles on their faces.

All three was the family Rachel's always wanted.

The moment was ruined by Trent's phone going off. All of them pull back.

Trent answered his phone.

"Hello...Yeah...No it's okay...See ya...bye," Trent said into his phone. "That was Gwen, she just broke up with me."

"Oh," Rachel said.

"I'm sorry, Trent," Courtney said putting her hand on his shoulder.

"No it's okay," Trent smiled.

"Mommy?" Rachel asked.

"Yes?" Courtney said, turning her attention to her daughter.

"Can we get that new dress you promised me?" Rachel asked.

"Sure," Courtney smiled as she got and grabbed her purse.

"Daddy," Rachel said to Trent, whose eyes widen, "are you coming too?"

His student/daughter just called him 'daddy' and he was fine with it. He always felt like he had that connection to her and it turns out it was true.

"Sure," Trent smiled. He got up and grabbed Rachel's hand gently. Courtney's smile grew a bit bigger as she did the same.

The three spend the whole day together. Courtney's promised dress was a blue and green sundress with blue and green sequins at the end of the skirt.

Both Trent and Courtney said she looked beautiful and magnificent in the dress. So Courtney bought it.

They all ate lunch at the same diner that Trent and Courtney met the other day, but they decided not to tell Rachel about it.

They were walking down the street when Rachel stopped in front of the pet store.

"Mommy, can we go in and see the puppies?" Rachel asked.

"Sure," Courtney said.

All three walked into the pet store. There were crates of bunnies, hamsters, and creatures like that. There were cages of birds and glass displays of fish, snakes, and reptiles. There was also suppies for pets like food, beds, toys, collars, and cages behind the checkout counter.

Rachel ran to the pin of puppies where breeds of dogs like Chihuahuas, shih-Tzu, and others. She leaned into pin as Trent and Courtney watched and make sure she didn't fall in the pin.

"Can I help you?" a voice asked.

Trent and Courtney turned to find a guy with fair skin and spiky dark hair. He was a red and white striped apron with a white muscle shirt and blue jeans with white tennis shoes. He had a nametag that read 'Robert'.

"We just looking," Trent explained.

Suddenly, Rachel squealed into laughter which made Courtney, Trent, and 'Robert' look at the pin. What they shocked them.

Rachel was laughing on the floor while two golden retrievers licked her cheeks, joyfully.

Robert smirked. "I guess those two chose her."

Trent and Courtney looked at him, confused.

"You know how humans choose their pets?" Robert explained. Trent and Courtney nodded. "Well, sometimes it's the other way around. Pets choose their owners, and those two," pointing to the two golden retrievers on top of Rachel, "chose your daughter." Pointing to Rachel. "No point of separating those three again."

Trent and Courtney shared a pondering look before smiling and nodding at each other.

"How much are those two?" Courtney asked.

Robert told her the price. Courtney paid for the two golden retrievers dogs and their supplies but this mean that was the money for Rachel's birthday dinner.

"What are you gonna name them?" Trent asked as he carried the dogs supplies in his arms.

Rachel was being dragged by the two dogs' leashes. One was a boy and the other was a girl. What a coincidence.

Rachel replied, "This one," pointing to the male," looks like a Geoff and this one," pointing to the female, "looks like a Bridgette."

Trent and Courtney paused and look each other confused before continue walking.

Courtney then sighed rather loud.

"Something wrong, Court?" Trent asked.

"I just spent Rachel's birthday dinner on those two dogs," Courtney explained.

"Well, maybe you could cook her dinner," Trent suggested.

"Yeah, mommy, today is Spaghetti Saturday and daddy can join us," Rachel exclaimed excitedly.

"Trent is that okay?" Courtney asked.

"Have nothing better to do," Trent shrugged.

"Alright, then it's settled," Courtney smiled.

"Yay!" Rachel exclaimed.

The five headed to Courtney and Rachel's house. When they got there, Courtney started on dinner while Trent and Rachel welcome their new guests into the home.

Rachel popped Glee in while Trent set up the dog beds, bowls and toys in the laundry room. Then he sat down beside Rachel as they watched Glee together.

**90 minutes later...**

"Dinner's ready!" Courtney called from the dining table.

Trent turned off the TV as he and Rachel raced into the dining room.

The table had a pot of spaghetti with noodles, shapes and sizes of meatballs, and tomato sauce. There was a plate of garlic bread. Three place settings of plates, utensils, and glass cups.

Rachel sat in middle of the two places settings while Trent and Courtney sat on either side of her.

The three ate their dinner while having conversation.

After dinner was done, Courtney went into the kitchen and brought out a cake. The cake had purple icing all over the whole thing with black sparkling icing that read 'Happy Birthday, Rachel!'. A five-shaped candle was lit in top right side.

"Happy birthday to you!" Courtney and Trent sang as Courtney sat the cake on the table. "Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday, dear Rachel! Happy birthday to you-u-u!"

Rachel closed her eyes and then blow out the candle.

"Did you make a wish?" Trent asked.

"Yep," Rachel replied with a joyous smile.

Courtney cut the cake and gave to Rachel, Trent, and herself. The filling was chocolate flavored, Rachel's favorite.

After they all finished, they all watched Glee until Rachel yawned.

Trent and Courtney walked up the stairs to Rachel's room as Trent carried Rachel in her arms.

When they got to Rachel's room, Courtney put Rachel's pajamas on her and tucked her into bed. Both Trent and Courtney kissed Rachel on the check as Rachel mumbled,

"Best birthday ever..."

Geoff and Bridgette, the dogs, raced in and laid with Rachel.

Trent and Courtney exited her room, closing the door behind them.

Then Courtney plumped down on the couch downstairs, tired from the day. Trent chuckled as he sat right beside her.

"Rough day, huh?" Trent asked.

"Yeah and tomorrow's gonna be even rougher," Courtney groaned.

"Hey Court," Trent said looking Courtney in the eye.

"Yeah Trent?" Courtney said staring right back.

"When we met at the diner, I was kinda hoping that you..."Trent trailed off as he looked at Courtney beautiful onyx eyes.

How was he going to put his feelings into words? What if she didn't feel the same way?

Courtney waited for Trent to say something. What was he going to say? And would I like it?

"Courtney, I hoping that, at the diner, you felt the same way about me as I do to you," Trent said. "I'm in love with you." Trent took Courtney's hands into his hands as he smiled at her lovingly.

Courtney could not believe it. Trent loved her. Now she didn't have to hold her true feelings for him any longer.

"Trent," Courtney smiled back lovingly, "I love you, too."

Trent leaned in and touches her lips with his own. Courtney immediately kisses back. Both were brought back to that night. The night Rachel was conceived.

They didn't stop, but kept on going. Taking their 'activity' to Courtney's master bedroom. They let each other the love for the other shown as moonlight hit through the bedroom window.

And when it was over, both fell asleep in each other's arms.

**The next morning...**

Courtney got up and cooked breakfast in her silk robe.

Rachel then got up and raced downstairs to the kitchen. She sat at the island in a high chair.

"Good morning!" Rachel said, smiling.

"Good morning," Courtney said back.

That was then Trent came in the kitchen, wearing his clothes from the day before. Still dazed from the night before and oblivious to Rachel in the kitchen, Trent walked over to Courtney and gave her passionate quick kiss on her lips.

Courtney's eyes widen when he pulled away.

"Morning," Trent said.

"Morning!" Rachel smirked.

Trent's eyes widen when he realized Rachel was in the room when he gave Courtney a kiss on the lips.

"That's okay! I'm not shocked!" Rachel said.

Trent and Courtney sighed a breath of relief and Courtney went back to cooking breakfast. Trent went to make some coffee for him and Courtney.

Rachel then mumbled to herself, "At least my wish came true. Mommy and daddy are together." She smiled to herself.

* * *

><p><strong>And done! Phew! I thought I never get that chapter done! But I did!<strong>

**The chapter started with Gwent and went to Trentney! How does that happen?**

**What to do in the next chapter? Vince, Gwen, and Duncan or more Rachel, Courtney, and Trent?**

**That was the longest update out of all my fanfics and the longest chapter in this fanfic. Hope ya'll like it!**

**Please Review! **

**Luv, Flutejrp :)**


	7. So Much More Surprises

**Hey guys! Wow! Another quick update! **

**Anyway, this chapter is not going to pick up from the last chapter. We're going to take a look into Gwen's mind and journey after she broke up with Trent and it'll revealed about Duncan, Vince, and so much more.**

**Enjoy! **

* * *

><p>As Gwen looked out the window of the bus with her suitcase in tow, all she could think is her five year old son, Vince.<p>

You see, nine months after Gwen and Duncan had gotten together, he was born.

His full name was Vincent William Evans, taking Duncan's last name. He had Duncan's eyes and his skin, and his hair was black, flippy.

Gwen had dated Trent because she and Duncan had discovered that Courtney had a daughter a couple years ago. They both hired a PI to investigate and took some pictures of Courtney and her daughter. Courtney's daughter didn't look like Duncan but she did look like Trent.

Gwen and Duncan hatched a plan to get them together but she didn't know it worked. She move out as she soon as she broke up with Trent.

This brings us to now. Gwen was picking up Vince from Duncan's parents. Then she planned on bring him back to her and Duncan's apartment.

The bus slowly screeched to a stop at a street. Gwen then walked down to the right house of Duncan's parents. It looked like a simple house with blue walls and windows.

Gwen then walked to the door and rang the doorbell.

Duncan's mother answered the door. She had bouncy blonde hair and fair skin with teal eyes. She wore a pink blouse and blue jeans.

"Gwen," Mrs. Evans smiled.

"Hi, Mrs. Evans," Gwen said.

"Oh, please call me Ella," Ella insisted. "You here for Vince, aren't ya?"

"Yes," Gwen responded.

"Well, he's playing with the neighbor's daughter," Ella said.

"Define 'playing'," Gwen asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Don't worry, it's just playing for the children," Ella said.

"AHHHH, VINCE!" a five year old girl voice rang out.

Ella's and Gwen's eyes widened before running to the backyard. They saw Vince in a black shirt and shorts with red converses, holding a medium sized water gun over his shoulder, smirking in one direction. Then they looked to see where Vince smirked at. They saw a five year old tan girl with wavy black hair, and she was wearing and red shirt with a blue jean skirt and blue sandals, soaking wet. She had her silver eyes glaring at Vince.

"Relax, Carmen," Vince scoffed. "You're not melting, you'll dry off."

"MOM!" Carmen screamed.

"Ahem," Gwen coughed to get their attention. Vince and Carmen turned to her and Ella.

"Mom!" Vince said, dropping the water gun and running to her. "I missed you!"

Vince hugged Gwen's knees with a smile on his face. Gwen smiled as she gets down to his level and hugged him back.

"What's going here?" a familiar voice asked. Gwen pulled away from Vince to stand up and look at the familiar face.

It was Heather, with skin as pure and pale as ever. Black hair that had grown back and flowed in the wind. She wore a burgundy blouse with blue jeans and black wedges.

Heather's eyes widened slightly as she recognized her old enemy.

"Mom, Vince squirted me with a water gun," Carmen whined, pulling on Heather's pants.

_Mom? _Gwen thought.

"Oh, I told you to relax. Right, mom?" Vince said, nudging Gwen.

_Mom? _Heather thought.

"Heather?" Gwen asked, still in shock.

"Gwen?" Heather asked, also still in shock.

Funny, how come she didn't call Gwen 'Weird Goth Girl' like in old days?

"Tell me about Carmen," Gwen instructed.

She and Heather sat in Heather's lawn chair on the back porch of Heather's house. Heather dried off Carmen and gotten in some dry clothes. Carmen and Vince played in yard playing on the swing set setup in the backyard.

Heather sighed, "Now, as you saw in the show..."

**FLACKBACK**

_Heather had won the challenge on Easter Island and chosen Alejandro to go into first class with her._

_Alejandro smirked as the cameras were turned off and the two got into first class._

_"Soo, why did you choose me?" Alejandro asked, taking a step towards Heather._

_"I already said don't get any ideas," Heather responded. "Aaaand if I had chosen Sierra or Cody, then Sierra would hurt me."_

_"So, you feel no emotion for me at all?" Alejandro asked, kinda disappointedly._

_"Other than hatred, no," Heather responded, glaring at him._

_"Not even if I do this," Alejandro said. What was he talking about?_

_Alejandro then took Heather into his arms and leaned in, to take her lips for his own._

_Heather, who didn't want to kiss him, act on instinct and turned her head._

_Alejandro's lips collided with Heather's neck, instead of her lips. Alejandro then realized where his lips were and continued._

_He softly planted kisses from behind her ear to the connection in her shoulders._

_Heather, blushing, bit her lip to prevent a moan from escaping._

_Why was he doing this? Maybe this is what he feels about her or it's a strategic move._

_Heather didn't care though. She might have a possible tiny huge crush on him, and what he was doing right now, she didn't want it to stop._

_Heather tilted his chin up and planted her lips on him, wrapping her arms around his neck._

_Alejandro immediately kissed back. The two made out, letting the outside world disappear and getting stuck in theirs._

_Soon, Alejandro reached for Heather's legs to wrap around his torso, not breaking the connection between them. Alejandro guided both of them to the couch in first class and sat Heather down gently on it with him on top of her._

_Alejandro pulled away and looked into Heather's silver eyes. He saw what he was feeling longing, love, and lust in her eyes._

_Alejandro then took her lips again and kisses her passionately as she does the same._

_The two then expressed their love for each other in a heated and fantastic way. Little did the other know, that time was their first time for them. Alejandro was Heather's first while Heather's was to Alejandro._

_The next day when Heather learned of Alejandro's trick._

_How could he do this? ran through her mind as Sierra told what happened. And well you know the whole story._

_After TDWT ended, Heather soon found out she was pregnant. She told her parents and who the father was. They supported their daughter. Since her father was in real estate, Heather found a house near her parents and moved so she could raise the baby._

_Next step was finding the father, but the best she could do (what Chris explained) was tell the father's parents. At first, they didn't accept Heather as the member of their family. Then, Carmen Isabella Burromeuto was born and Heather was accepted by them._

_Heather, her parents, and Alejandro's parents had asked and ask Chris where Alejandro was. But Chris declined to give that answer._

**FLASHBACK OVER**

"Soo that's pretty much happen," Heather sighed.

"Wow!" all Gwen could say but then..."How does Vince and Carmen know each other?"

"Well, when Vince and Carmen was one, they become friends," Heather explained. "It was Vince first time spending the night at his grandparents' house."

"No wonder he was asking to spend more time over here when he was one," Gwen thought out loud.

"Yeah," Heather said. "Vince's Duncan's son?"

Gwen nodded.

"Okay," Heather said.

"Okay, do you know Duncan's parents?" Gwen asked.

"Yeah, Ella and Brian have helped me with Carmen," Heather responded. "Carmen, despite her evil parents, is the nicest girl you'll ever meet. You know, if you don't make her mad."

"Yeah," Gwen chuckled.

"I promise that I act nicer for Carmen," Heather explained. "I want to be known as a nice mom."

"Unlike me," Gwen muttered.

"What was that?" Heather asked.

"Nothing you don't to worry about," Gwen said.

Carmen and Vince were swinging beside each other, smiling at each other. They both halted to a stop and meet each other just swaying in their swings back and forth. Vince grabbed Carmen's hand with his own, widening their smiles.

This went unnoticed by both Gwen and Heather.

"You know, I think Carmen admires Vince," Heather said.

"Really?" Gwen asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, she talks about her friendship with Vince _way _too much," Heather chuckled.

"Maybe they'll date each other when they are older," Gwen chuckled.

"No way am I letting my daughter date a delinquent's son," Heather then said angrily.

"Maybe he'll be nice when he's older. He's 50% me, you know," Gwen said.

"Maybe I hope so," Heather mumbled.

Gwen looked at her watch and widened her eyes.

"Oh shoot," Gwen said. "I have to go. I'll talk to you later, Heather."

"Here's my number," heather said getting up and handing Gwen a piece of paper. "Call me if you have any questions."

Gwen nodded. Then she cupped her hand around one of her face.

"Vince, c'mon!" Gwen called to him. "We have to go!"

Vince and Carmen released their hands as they got up from their swings, letting frowns appear on their faces instead of smiles.

"I guess I have to go," Vince sighed.

"At least your mom is home," Carmen said.

"Yeah," Vince smiled. "I guess I'll see you later."

Carmen and Vince wrapped their arms around each other and hugged for a while. Enough for Gwen to gather her suitcase and walk off from the back porch to head out the fence's gate. Carmen and Vince released before holding hands briefly. Vince slowly walked away to his mother's side. He waved goodbye to Carmen and she waved back.

Gwen and Vince walked out of Heather's yard and to the bus station.

**Duncan and Gwen's apartment later...**

Vince lay asleep on top of Gwen who was on top of Duncan. Duncan was holding Gwen's forearms with his arms.

"Seriously, Al and Heather have a kid?" Duncan asked. Gwen had gotten through with telling the whole Heather story.

"Yeah, but he doesn't know, only his family," Gwen responded.

"Poor Mom and Dad," Duncan said. "Having to live next to Heather."

"Actually, your mom doesn't mind about Heather," Gwen explained. "In fact, Heather has change for the better for her daughter, Carmen."

"Carmen? Funny I think Vince always talked about a girl with that same name and request more sleepovers at Mom and Dad," Duncan pointed out.

"Carmen, according to Heather, is the nicest girl you ever would met if you don't get her mad," Gwen explained.

"Even Heather and Al as parents?" Duncan asked, raising his eyebrow.

"Two negatives make a positive," Gwen responded.

"I'm so glad you're home," Duncan said, trying to snuggle closer to Gwen.

"Me too," Gwen said. "But do you think we need to put him in bed before we could do this?" She pointed to Vince.

"Yeah," Duncan said.

Gwen lifted herself and Vince off of Duncan, cradling Vince in her arms. Duncan got up and took Vince into his arms. Duncan and Gwen then walked to Vince's bedroom. The walls covered in white and various posters hanging up of Vince's favorite bands and movies. Gwen walked over to Vince's bed that had black sheets and covers and pulled the comforter out to where they could put Vince in.

Duncan had Vince already in his pajamas and carried him to his bed. He laid him down gently as Gwen pulled the blanket over Vince. Vince snuggled into it.

"Ohh Carmen, you're the best girl any guy could ask for..."Vince mumbled. Gwen and Duncan smiled because they knew he was dreaming of Carmen which made him happy.

Gwen and Duncan walked out of the room, turning off the light and closing the door while doing so.

Duncan lay in the master bed in their room, shirtless and in his boxers. Gwen came out of the closet in a black tank top and shorts. She walked to the bed and snuggled into it. Duncan wrapped his arms around her and put his chin on her shoulder.

Gwen had missed this connection they always had. She can't believe she spent two years with someone that didn't even love her. And for what? A plan that would've work if she hadn't interfered at all.

But she didn't care. She was back now with the ones she loved and made a new friend who was in a situation like hers slightly.

Gwen had a feeling that Trent, Courtney, and Rachel were together now and so was her, Duncan, and Vince. And that's all that should matter.

* * *

><p><strong>And done!<strong>

**So Heather has a daughter who is friends with Vince? Interesting...**

**Anyway, the next chapter will not feature Rachel, Courtney, Trent, Vince, Duncan, Gwen, Carmen, or Heather. It will feature some of the couples I like and their kids. Oh, I said too much again.**

**I will probably update my Total Drama Kiddos and Find Me Love in the next few days. So be on the lookout for those. I will probably update more of my stories because for some reason, 2012 did that to me... **

**Soo thank 2012 everyone!**

**Review!**

**Luv, Flutejrp**


	8. First Day of School

**Hey guys! Another update!**

**Will probably feature some ocs and my fave couples.**

* * *

><p>The sun shined so bright on this Monday morning.<p>

A five year boy with blonde hair and fair skin got up out of his bed. He wore his superman pajamas as he looked out of his window.

The boy ran out of his bedroom in excitement and to his parents' room. He opened the door and jumped on his parents.

"Daddy! Mommy! Wake up! Today's the first day of school!" the boy yelled, jumping up and down on his knees.

"Five more minutes, mom..."the boy's father groaned.

The boy's mother sat up, chuckling and was met up a confused look from her son. She had fair skin and short straight blonde hair. She wore a blue nightie gown that had spaghetti straps. She looked at her husband with admiration in her olive eyes.

"Honey, wake up," the woman whispered, shaking him gently.

Her husband sat up, stretching his arms and yawned. He had fair skin and short blonde hair. He was shirtless with a fit chest showing. He looked at his wife and son with his baby blue eyes.

"Mommy, are you gonna make breakfast?" their son asked, with hopeful eyes.

"Yes, Daniel. Now go get dress for your first day of school," his mother replied.

"Alright!" their son exclaimed, running out of the room.

"Bridge, there goes our son getting ready for the world," her husband explained, wrapping one of his arms around her.

"Geoff, it's just kindergarten, not college," Bridgette chuckled.

Geoff had gotten Bridgette pregnant after World Tour and soon married afterwards. A few months later, Daniel Adam Surton was born.

He had both their fair skin and blonde hair, but he had Geoff's baby blue eyes that you  
>couldn't resist.<p>

He too was starting kindergarten today like many five year olds.

* * *

><p>A boy and his sister waited in the dining room in their home for their parents.<p>

The boy had blonde hair and fair skin. He wore a blue plaid shirt and tan khakis with sandals.

The girl had brown long hair and fair skin. She wore a white sundress with brown sandals.

"Where are mommy and daddy, Aaron?" his sister asked.

"Probably still asleep, Olivia," Lucas shrugged.

"Is someone ready for their first day of school?" someone asked, behind them.

Before they could answer, they were scooped by their parents. Olivia in their dad's arms.  
>Lucas in their mom's.<p>

Aaron and Olivia's dad had brown floppy hair and fair skin. He wore a red Hollister shirt and black pants with black shoes. He looked at his daughter with his sweet brown eyes.

Aaron and Olivia's mom had blonde hair with highlights and fair skin. She wore a red blouse and a blue jean skirt with red high heels. She looked at her son with her baby blue eyes.

"Mommy!" Aaron yelled.

"Daddy! We thought you guys would never come down!" Olivia exclaimed.

"Well, we're here now, right Tyler?" their mother asked.

"Right, Lindsay," Tyler explained.

Tyler and Lindsay eloped after World Tour and soon their twins were born.

Aaron Seth Jockstin looked a lot like Lindsay while Olivia Abigail Jockstin looked a lot like her Tyler.

They were also starting kindergarten.

* * *

><p>A five year girl was reading Junie B. Jones and was really interested in it. The girl had brown skin and long curly brown hair with green eyes. She wore a red sweater vest over a brown long sleeved dress with sandals. She was in the living room of her home on one of the couches.<p>

"Boo!" a voice rang out from behind the couch, making her fall of it. The voice then burst into laughter as it taunted her.

"I scared ya! I scared ya! Hahahahaha!" the voice taunted.

"Mason, I am so gonna get you for this!" the girl warned, turning around to see her brother, Mason. He had a bit of tan skin and dark red hair with brown eyes. He wore a green tank top and blue jean shorts with flip-flops.

"What are you gonna, Amelia? Tell mom and dad?" Mason asked, mocking her.

"Mom! Dad!" Amelia yelled.

"Come on, Amelia! Don't ruin first day of school for me!" Mason begged, putting his hands together and coming up to her.

"What's going on?" a voice rang out. Amelia and Mason turned to see their parents at kitchen doorway.

The voice was their father. He had dark skin and brown hair with drown brown eyes. He wore a red sweater vest over a blue shirt and dark blue shorts with brown shoes.

Right beside him was his wife. She had fair skin and orange curly hair with green eyes. She wore a green top and a black skirt with dark green wedges.

"Mason scared me!" Amelia exclaimed, pointing a finger at Mason. He shoved her hand down and glared at her. Amelia glared right back.

"Don't you guys have school today?" their mother asked.

"Yeah, you shouldn't be fighting on this start of their school career! It's important!" their father exclaimed.

"School was always important to ya, Noah," his wife giggled.

"You got that right, Iz," Noah chuckled.

After World Tour, Izzy took Noah out to a bar to loosen him up. But instead they both got drunk and slept together. Izzy found out later she was pregnant. Since her and Owen were broken long prior to it, she assumed Noah was the father. She later told him. At first, he might have freaked out about it and came to accept that he was the father of Izzy's baby. Both of their parents told them to get married so it wouldn't be difficult. Noah and Izzy ended up falling in love before and after the wedding. Then their twins were born.

Mason Elijah Patel came first and looked a little like his dad and more of his mom. Amelia Haylie Patel came last and looked a little like her mom and more of her dad. Mason had the personality of Izzy and little of his dad's. Amelia got her dad's personality and tends to be her mom at times.

They too were starting kindergarten today.

* * *

><p>A five year old boy petted his dog, Rex. The boy had brown skin and black hair with black eyes. He wore a brown dress shirt and black pants with sandals.<p>

"I can't wait for school today, Rex!" the boy exclaimed.

"We're excited for that, Levi," a voice rang out. Levi turned to see his dad standing there with his mom.

His dad had dark brown skin with black hair. He wore a black suit. His mom had brown skin and black hair with black eyes. She wore a blue sleek dress with wedges.

"Yes, dad," Levi replied, with a smile.

Levi's parents were DJ and Katie from Total Drama. You see, the two was seeing each other since season one and didn't tell anyone about it. Katie didn't even tell her BFFFL, Sadie. Katie pretended to be in love with Trent, Justin, and Alejandro when her heart really belonged to DJ. He revealed it to everyone at dinner when he proposed to Katie. Everyone was touch by it, including Eva. They had a big wedding and soon had their son, Levi Declan Macan.

He was starting kindergarten today also.

* * *

><p>A five year girl was at the breakfast table devouring her pancakes. The girl had fair skin and brown hair in pigtails with onyx eyes. She wore a pink dress with white sandals.<p>

"A little rush with breaky, huh Hannah?" her father said, looking from behind the newspaper he was reading. Her dad was a little on the chubby side. He had fair skin and blonde hair with black eyes. He wore a brown shirt with blue jean shorts with tennis shoes.

"Yeah, I don't want to be late for my first day of school," Hannah explained.

"Well, now don't eat too fast. You'll get the hiccups," her mother warned, looking at her. Her mother was also on the chubby side. She had light skin and black hair with black eyes. She wore a black blouse and white pants with high heels.

"You mother is right. I speak from experience," her father pointed out.

"Aww...thanks Owen," exclaimed her mother.

Owen brought the newspaper down and smiled with his eyes closed. "You're welcome, Sadie."

Owen and Sadie dated after Katie and DJ's wedding. Soon, they were married and had their daughter, Hannah Paige Fodemon. Unlike Owen and Sadie, Hannah was skinny.

Hannah was starting kindergarden today too.

* * *

><p>A five year boy with brown hair and fair skin with lime green eyes played on his Xbox playing a war game. He wore a line blue striped shirt and blue jean shorts with brown shoes. The game made a big victory noise.<p>

"Yes, take that, ya Nazi!" the boy yelled.

"Lucas! Time for school!" his mother called him. Lucas turned to see his parents standing there.

His mother had tan skin and unusual long purple braided hair with green eyes. She wore a light green halter top and a blue jean skirt with sandals. She was tall, _very_ tall.

His dad had fair skin and brown hair with teal eyes. He wore a white sweater and blue jeans with black shoes. His dad was tall as his wife and muscular with a gap in his teeth.

"Ugh!" Lucas moaned.

"You can finish your game _after_ school," his dad said.

"Fine," Lucas grumbled, getting up and slumping out of the door to the family car.

"I love it when you get all bossy, Codywody," his wife cooed at him, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Sierra, what did I say about the nicknames?" Cody asked, rolling his eyes.

"Uhh...don't used them?" Sierra replied.

Cody felt sorry for the way he was treating Sierra so he took her out as his date. Turns out he really liked going out with Sierra so he kept doing just that. One date turned into more than a date and Sierra found she was pregnant. Feeling responsible, Cody married Sierra and a few months later, their son was born, Lucas Zachary Anderson.

As you read, Lucas was starting kindergarden today.

* * *

><p>A girl with blonde hair and fair skin with gray eyes sat as her dad helped her mom with her morning reps. She wore a yellow dress with white sandals.<p>

"Mommy, daddy, are we going to my school?" the girl asked.

"As soon as your mother is done, eh, Alexis," her father said. He had fair skin and brown hair with gray eyes. He wore a green shirt with blue jeans and tennis shoes.

"And done!" her mother grunted, standing up. Her mother had fair skin and black hair with onyx eyes. She was in a workout suit in navy blue.

"Yay!" Alexis squealed, running out of the room.

"Come on, Zeke!" his wife commanded, walking out of the room.

"Y-yes, Eva!" Ezekiel whimpered, going after his wife and daughter.

Eva trained Ezekiel back from a feral animal to human being. In the process, she managed to somehow to get pregnant. Once Ezekiel was back into a human being, she told him. Attempted to make things right, he proposed to her. She said no, but as she was nearing her due date, she said yes. They planned the wedding, but on the day of it, she went into labor. After she gave birth to a beautiful baby girl, the priest came down to the hospital and pronounced them husband and wife there. The girl was named Alexis Julia Oremon.

She was waiting for this day for a while.

* * *

><p>"Hey, give my comb back, Ben!" a five year old girl yelled in the bathroom her and her brother shared. She had tan skin with dark brown hair and baby blue eyes. She wore a green dress with black sandals.<p>

"Not a chance, Victoria!" Ben yelled back, holding the comb at little higher. He had fair skin and brown hair with black eyes. He wore a brown muscle shirt with blue jean shorts and sandals.

"What are you two up to now?" a voice asked. A man with tan skin and brown hair with baby blue eyes stood in the doorway of the bathroom, raising an eyebrow at the situation. He wore a green buttoned up shirt with blue jeans and brown shoes.

"Daddy, Ben won't give me back my comb!" Victoria yelled, struggling to reach the comb.

"Is something wrong?" a voice asked. Now a woman with fair skin and brown hair with black eyes stood in the doorway, concerned. She wore a red dress with black boots.

"Beth, darling, its brother and sister fighting, see?" her husband explained. Beth looked at the situation and smiled. She never had that kind of experienced and she's happy that her children are.

"Thanks, Justin. Now, kids get ready for your first day of school," Beth explained. Ben and Victoria slumped forward and walked out of the room.

After World Tour, Brady dumped Beth. In attempt to get over him, she went to a bar and got drunk. Finding Justin there, she and him started chatting which lead to making out, then to more...

Anyway, Beth got pregnant. Justin, forced by both of their parents, married her. When she was nearing her due date, Justin was there for her and grew to love her sweet and kind nature. Soon, their twins were born.

Benjamin Matthew Lucen was first, then Victoria Charlotte Lucen.

They too were starting kindergarden today.

* * *

><p>A five year girl and boy were in the backseat of their family's car.<p>

The girl had dark skin and dark curly brown hair with onyx eyes. She wore a purple top with a white skirt and white sandals.

The boy had light brown skin and dark red hair with green eyes. He wore a pink plaid shirt with tan khakis and shoes.

"I don't why we have to go to school," the girl complained.

"Yeah, what do we learn that we can learn at home?" the boy agreed.

"Uhh...social skills?" their father said in an obvious tone. He had fair skin and red curly hair with green glasses. He wore a dark blue suit with black dress shoes.

"Harold, be easy on Ezra and Lilly," his wife warned, putting her hand on his thigh. She had brown skin and brown hair with onyx eyes. She wore a gold dress with black sandals.

"Sure, my sweet Leshawna," Harold cooed, side glancing at her.

After World Tour had ended, Harold and Leshawna started dating. He proposed on the second date they had, and fortunately she said yes. They soon got farther than first base...

Leshawna found out she was pregnant and request the wedding date be much quicker. The two had a beautiful wedding. A few months later their twins were born.

Ezra Tristan McGrady was first, then Lillian Violet McGrady. Turns out that Harold was building up muscle while Leshawna lost weight after the twins were born.

They soon came to the school where Ezra and Lilly would be going: Jude Holden Elementary.

"And this is your stop," Harold said, stopping at the car dropping off area. Ezra and Lilly gather up their stuff and stepped out of the car. Leshawna rolled down the window.

"Have fun on your first day of school!" Leshawna yelled.

* * *

><p>"Come on Carmen. We're gonna do fine," Vince said, walking into their classroom. He wore a gray dress shirt with black shorts and shoes.<p>

The classroom had a desk for the teacher. Several round tables were set around the classroom. Cubbies were to right of the classroom. The walls were decorative with numbers, letters, and a bunch of elementary stuff. Three huge windows were to the opposite side of the cubbyholes, letting light into the room.

"Everything's gonna be different though, Vince," Carmen explained, walking beside him. She wore a red dress with black sandals. "You're gonna make friends that are boys..."

"And hopefully, you're gonna make friends that are girls," Vince said.

Vince and Carmen look at their classmates. They noticed a few twins fighting. A couple of boys approached them.

"Hi, I guess we're classmates," said the brown skin boy. "I'm Levi."

"And I'm Daniel," said the other boy. He wore a navy blue shirt and blue jeans with brown sandals.

"I'm Vince," Vince replied.

"I'm Carmen," Carmen said bashfully.

Suddenly, a boy appeared in front of them with a book in his hands.

"I'm Mason!" he yelled, making the four flinched.

"Mason, give me back my book!" a girl screamed at him. She snatched the book from him.

"That's my uptight twin sister, Amelia," Mason whispered, pointing to the girl.

"I'm perfectly capable to introduce myself and I'm not uptight!" Amelia scoffed.

"We pretty much met everyone here," Levi explained as him and Daniel came beside Vince and Carmen.

"That's Aaron and Olivia," Daniel said, pointing to blonde-headed boy and brunette girl who waved.

"That's Lucas," Levi said, pointing to a skinny brown-headed boy.

"That's Ezra and Lilly," Daniel explained, pointing to a pair of brown skin siblings.

"That's Hannah and Alexis," Levi said, pointing to a pair of light skin girls. "They're not sisters, by the way."

"Finally, that's Ben and Victoria," Daniel said, pointing to a pair of brunette twins.

"Everyone, this is Vince and Carmen," Levi called out to everyone.

The two received a bunch of 'hi's and 'nice to meet you'.

"See, what did I tell ya?" Vince shrugged.

"Everyone, please take your seats," a voice rang out. They all turned to see a woman with fair skin and brown hair in a bun with blue eyes standing in front of the classroom. She wore blue business suit and brown heels.

The kids took their place at the tables. Carmen, Vince, Levi, and Daniel at one. Mason, Amelia, Aaron, and Olivia at other. Hannah, Alexis, and Lucas at other. Ben, Victoria, Ezra, and Lilly at the last one.

"I'm gonna call you by your full name and you tell me what you go by," the teacher explained, grabbing a clipboard. "By the way, I'm Ms. Nadine. Lucas Zachary Anderson?"

"I go by Lucas," Lucas said.

"Okay," Ms. Nadine mumbled, circling 'Lucas' on her clipboard. "Carmen Isabella Burromeuto?"

"Here. I go by Carmen," Carmen explained.

Ms. Nadine circled 'Carmen' on the clipboard. "Vincent William Evans?"

"It's Vince," Vince explained.

Ms. Nadine wrote out 'Vince' by the name. "Hannah Paige Fodemon?"

"Call me Hannah, please," Hannah explained.

Ms. Nadine circled 'Hannah'. "Aaron Seth Jockstin?"

"Aaron, please," Aaron replied.

"Olivia Abigail Jockstin?" Ms. Nadine called out.

"Olivia," respond Olivia.

"Benjamin Matthew Lucen?" Ms. Nadine called out.

"Ben," replied Ben.

"Victoria Charlotte Lucen?" Ms. Nadine called out.

"Victoria," responded Victoria.

"Levi Declan Macan?" Ms. Nadine called out.

"Levi, please," replied Levi.

"Ezra Tristan McGrady?" Ms. Nadine called out.

"Ezra, please," responded Ezra.

"Lillian Violet McGrady?" Ms. Nadine called out.

"Lilly," replied Lilly.

"Alexis Julia Oremon?" Ms. Nadine called out.

"Alexis, please," responded Alexis.

"Amelia Haylie Patel?" Ms. Nadine called out.

"Amelia, please, ma'am," replied Amelia.

"Mason Elijah Patel?" Ms. Nadine called out.

"Mason, teach," replied Mason.

"Daniel Adam Surton?" Ms. Nadine called out.

"Daniel, please," responded Daniel.

"Well, that's all of the students," Ms. Nadine explained, putting down her clipboard. "Welcome to the wonderful world of kindergarden, children!"

"Yay!" some of the kids called out.

This was going to be an interesting year.

* * *

><p><strong>And done!<strong>

**Here's the list of kids and their parent in this story so far(In the order they were introduce in this story):**

**Rachel Jennifer Withers-Courtney and Trent  
><strong>**Vincent 'Vince' William Evans- Duncan and Gwen  
><strong>**Carmen Isabella Burromeuto-Heather and Alejandro(status: missing)  
>Daniel Adam Surton-Geoff and Bridgette<br>Aaron Seth Jockstin and Olivia Abigal Jockstin-Tyler and Lindsay  
>Amelia Haylie Patel and Mason Elijah Patel-Noah and Izzy<br>Levi Declan Macan-DJ and Katie  
>Hannah Paige Fodemon-Owen and Sadie<br>Lucas Zachary Anderson-Cody and Sierra  
>Alexis Julia Oremon-Ezekiel and Eva<br>Benjamin Matthew Lucen and Victoria Charlotte Lucen-Justin and Beth  
>Ezra Tristan McGrady and Lillian Violet McGrady-Harold and Leshawna<strong>

**Next chapter will be looking back into the original plot with Trent, Courtney, and Rachel.**

**Until next time, Review!**

**Luv, Flutejrp! **

**P.S. I'm offically a Nizzy fan and a Owadie fan! I still like Ozzy, though! :)**


	9. Drama Before the Storm

**Chapter 9:  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Is something wrong, Courtney?" Trent asked as he sat down on the master bed in nothing but his pajama pants.<p>

It's been a few weeks since Trent and Courtney _officially_ got together. Trent had moved in with Courtney and Rachel since Gwen moved out. This way, he was closer to his daughter and his fiancée.

Yep, Courtney is Trent's fiancée. He proposed a few nights ago on a romantic dinner with him and Courtney.

He remembers what she wore. A strapless sliver dress with silver heels while he wore a white shirt with a black blazer, black pants, and black shoes.

First, he took Courtney out on a dinner to one of the fanciest restaurants in New York. After steak and fancy cheese, he took Courtney out to Central Park and had a dessert on one of the park benches. As they were eating their dessert, Trent pointed the bench they were sitting on. It was the same bench that they first met again after five years.

After they both were done eating, Trent went a romance ramble about how much Courtney meant to him and how much he loved her. As he was nearing the end, Trent went down on one knee, pulling out a ring box. Courtney realized what was happening and smiled as she noticed a silver banded sinlge diamond ring in the ring box that Trent just opened up. Before Trent could complete his question, Courtney said yes. Trent needed to hear it again and Courtney said yes again. Smiling, Trent placed a passionate kiss on Courtney's lips who kissed right back. They exchanged a few more kisses before Trent placing the ring on Courtney's left hand.

The two soon went home and made love to celebrate their engagement. Rachel was sleeping of course because Anna had watched her and went home after Trent and Courtney came home.

The next day when Trent and Courtney told Rachel about her mommy and daddy getting married, Rachel ran through with Geoff and Bridgette, the pups, following her shouting, 'My mommy and daddy are getting married!' at the top of her lungs while Geoff and Bridgette yelped.

Rachel had started kindergarten a few weeks ago and she wasn't making friends. Emma was her only friend in her class, but Terra, Emma's mom, got a transfer to California a couple of weeks ago. This saddened both Rachel and Courtney since Terra was a friend to her when she first became a lawyer.

But this was not the reason why Courtney was sad now.

Courtney looks down as the white covers covered her lower half of her body. She wore a silky red and black short nightie with spaghetti straps.

"Trent, I wonder what everyone else is doing back home. My parents and friends," Courtney explained.

Trent climbed in under the cover and took Courtney in his arms. He nuzzled his head in her hair as Courtney nuzzled her head in his chest.

"I'm sure they're fine with their lives," Trent replied.

"But I want a friend or two to tell about us. About Rachel," Courtney explained, looking at Trent with her eyes. "I asked for transfer today."

Trent's eyes widened in curiosity.

"Where?" Trent asked.

"Ottawa," Courtney replied.

"Courtney..." Trent said.

"Trent, it's too late. We're moving in a few days," Courtney declared.

She escaped Trent's embraced and turned off the light. She snuggled into the covers as she wrapped them around her upper body.

Trent sighed in defeat as he covered himself with the covers. He then wrapped his arms around Courtney as he softly kissed her neck and smiled. This made Courtney smile as well. They then closed their eyes to dream about their future and what could possibly happen with the move.

**A few days later...**

In Ms. Nadine's classroom, Carmen sat at her table with a depress look on her face. Everyone was trying to figure out what, especially her best friend, Vince.

"Come on. Just tell us what's wrong, Carmen," Vince urged with a concerned look on his face.

"Yeah, we want to know because we could comfort you," Daniel explained.

"Fine, I'm just sad because everyone has a dad except me," Carmen whined sadly.

She started to sob while everyone stood there. None of them had experienced what Carmen is going through. Carmen continued to sob until Vince wrapped his arms around her in a warm hug. He knew what she was going through; his mom wasn't around for two years.

"It'll be okay, Carmen," Vince assured as Carmen's sobbing slowly came to a halt.

Vince pulled away and gave sympathetic smile.

"Thanks, Vince," Carmen smiled, wiping her eyes.

"So, Daniel what is the news you wanted to tell us?" Levi asked, turning the subject to said person.

"Oh, right," Daniel replied. "My mom is having a baby!"

"Oh Daniel, you're gonna have a baby brother or sister!" Alexis exclaimed.

"Must be exciting to have a sibling," Hannah stated.

"Not it's not!" exclaimed Amelia, Ben, and Victoria in unison.

Everyone except those three laughed.

"Ahem," a voice spoke up, getting the attention of the classmates.

They saw Ms. Nadine with a couple and a little girl their age. The couple was a man and woman.

The woman had mocha skin with short brown hair and onyx eyes. She wore a gray business suit with black heels.

The man had fair skin with black hair and green eyes. He wore a green turtleneck with black pants and shoes.

The girl had mocha skin with black hair in a braid and green eyes. She wore a blue and green sundress with blue and green sequins at the end of the skirt and white sandals.

"Class, sit down," Ms. Nadine instructed.

The classmates scurried to their tables as they looked at the girl and her parents to what it seemed. Ms. Nadine, the girl, and the couple walked to the teacher's desk and faced the class.

"Class, this is Rachel Jennifer Withers," Ms. Nadine explained. "She just moved here from New York City and I appreciated it if you would treat her like your friend."

The class nodded as Ms. Nadine guided Rachel to Carmen's table.

Ms. Nadine introduced Rachel's classmates, "This is Carmen..."

"Hi," Carmen smiled.

"Vince..."

Vince waved.

"Levi..."

Levi smiled.

"...and Daniel."

"Hey," Daniel smiled.

Ms. Nadine went to the next table as the couple whispered to each other.

"This is Amelia..."

"How do you do?" Amelia smiled.

"Mason..."

"Hiya," Mason greeted.

"Aaron..."

Aaron waved.

"...and Olivia."

Olivia smiled as she waved.

Ms. Nadine went to the next to last table.

"Here's where you're going to be sitting, Rachel. This is Hannah..."

Hannah waved.

"Alexis..."

"Hi," Alexis smiled.

"...and Lucas."

Lucas waved.

Then Ms. Nadine went to the last table.

"This is Ben..."

Ben waved.

"Victoria..."

"Hi," Victoria smiled.

"Ezra..."

Ezra waved.

"...and Lilly."

"How ya'll doing?" Lilly smiled.

Ms. Nadine and Rachel walked up to the front of the room to the couple.

"So what do you think, Rachel?" Ms. Nadine asked.

"I don't know," Rachel mumbled.

"At her last school, she didn't have many friends," the woman explained.

"I'm afraid I won't make any," Rachel admitted, sadly.

"Rachel, that's how I felt on the first day of school," Carmen said.

Rachel and the couple looked at the table where Carmen sat.

"Yeah, now Carmen is friends with everyone in here," Vince said.

"Heck, we all are," Daniel agreed.

"In no time, you'll have everyone in here as friends," Levi assured.

The class nodded in agreement. This made Rachel smile.

"Well, Rachel, we have to go," the man said as the couple knelt down to Rachel's level.

"Remember, your father's is going to pick you up, okay?" the woman reminded.

"Okay, bye mommy. Bye daddy," Rachel said, hugging both of her parents.

Carmen looked down in sadness, wishing she had a father. Vince noticed Carmen and felt sympatheic again. He placed his hand on her shoulder, causing Carmen to look up at Vince. He gave her small smile and she returned it.

The couple walked out of the classroom when they noticed Vince and Carmen's moment.

"Did you see that boy and girl's sorta moment, Trent?" the woman asked when they were out of hearing distance.

"Yeah, Courtney, you can tell they were best friends," Trent replied.

"Maybe they'll be more than that someday," Courtney said.

**A few hours later...**

Courtney waited at the Ottawa Mall's food court at one of the tables.

_I hope they got my message..._

"Courtney?" a voice rang out, getting Courtney's attention.

Courtney turned around to see a woman her age. She had fair skin with short blonde hair and olive eyes. The woman wore a blue transparent dress with white sandals.

"Bridgette!" Courtney exclaimed, smiling and hugging her long last friend.

Bridgette smiled too and hugged her back.

"Oh you guys look so familiar. Coutra? Brandy?" a voice asked.

Bridgette and Courtney released each other to the direction of the voice. They both saw a woman their age tilting her head in confusion. The woman had fair skin with blonde hair with highlights and baby blue eyes. She wore a pink blouse with a white skirt and white boots.

"Oh, that's right. Courtney and Bridgette!" the woman exclaimed.

"Lindsay!" Bridgette exclaimed.

"So nice to see you again," Courtney smiled.

"Are you forgetting about us?" a voice asked.

The three looked to the direction of the voice and saw three woman their age with confused expressions on their faces.

The first woman had dark brown skin with dark brown hair and onyx eyes. She wore a light yellow dress with white sandals.

The second woman had brown skin with black hair and onyx eyes. She wore a dark pink blouse with a black skirt and black sandals.

The last woman had light skin with black hair and black eyes. She wore a black top with a long white skirt and black sandals. She was a bit on the chubby side.

"Leshawna? May you lost weight," Courtney commented.

"Heck yeah! I look good, don't I?" Leshawna replied.

"Katie, haven't seen you since DJ proposed to you," Bridgette stated.

"I know," Katie smiled.

"Sadie, you look great!" Lindsay exclaimed.

"Thanks, Lindsay!" Sadie replied.

"Hey, guys," a voice rang out.

The six turned to the voice and saw three more woman their age somewhat smiling.

The first woman had tan skin with braided purple hair and light green eyes. She wore a light green blouse with blue jean capris and green sandals.

The second woman had fair skin with black hair and black eyes. She wore a black workout suit and white tennis shoes.

The last woman had fair skin with broan hair and black eyes. She wore a brown bluse with a pink skirt and black sandals.

"Hi, Sierra!" Sadie exclaimed.

"Oh Beth, long time no see," Lindsay exclaimed.

"Hey Eva," Bridgette said shyly.

"Is this everyone?" Leshawna asked.

Courtney replied, "All we're missing is-"

"Yeah!" a voice shouted, followed by maniacal laughter. The nine woman present flinched as a green blimp landed into between all of them.

The green blimp was a woman their age with fair skin, curly orange hair, and green eyes. She wore a green dress with a white belt around her waist and black sandals.

"Izzy," Eva muttered.

"That seems that is everyone," Courtney declared.

Sierra counted the crowd to make sure and she found that some people were missing.

"Uh, Courtney? We're missing Gwen and Heather," Sierra explained.

Courtney did mean to leave Heather, but after what happen on Rachel's birthday, she didn't want to see Gwen. Reason one, she dated Trent and dumped him. Reason two, Gwen knew about Rachel.

Courtney opened her mouth to say something, but Lindsay interrupted her.

"No we're not, they're right there," Lindsay said, pointing to a couple of women their age sitting at one of the nearby tables.

The first woman had pale skin with short teal and black hair and onyx eyes. She wore a black dress with black combat boots. Gwen.

The second woman had light skin with long black hair and silver eyes. She wore a red dress with black wedges. Heather.

They seemed to be in a friendly conversation about something.

"Why would the ice queen be hanging out with Gwen and not insult her?" Leshawna thought out loud.

"Maybe we should invite over here," Lindsay suggested.

"You won't mind, Courtney?" Bridgette asked.

Courtney tensed. Did she really want Gwen over here? Maybe she should accept.

"No, not at all," Courtney replied.

"I'll go get them," Bridgette offered, walking over to the table.

**With Gwen and Heather...**

The two had really been friends since they discovered that their children were friends.

"So, what did Duncan do?" Heather asked.

"Oh, he-" Gwen was cut off by a familiar voice.

"Hi Gwen. Hello Heather."

Both turned to see Bridgette standing there.

"Bridgette? Hey," Gwen smiled, getting up and hugging one of her friends.

"Hi, Bridgette," Heather said, with a smile.

"So what are doing here?" Gwen asked, releasing Bridgette.

"Courtney messaged me and the rest of the Total Drama Girls," Bridgette explained, pointing to Courtney and the rest of the group.

Gwen tensed. What was Courtney doing here? Or worse, what if she reveal about Gwen and Trent?

"It seems that Courtney forgot a couple of girls," Heather commented.

"That's why I'm over here. To invite you two. Courtney's got some exciting news for us," Bridgette explained.

"Well, sounds like fun. Come on, Gwen," Heather said, dragging Gwen to the group.

Bridgette soon followed them.

"Hey Heather," Sierra said, when the three had gotten to the group.

"Hi, Sierra," Heather replied.

"So what was the news you wanted to tell us, Courtney?" Lindsay asked.

Courtney sighed. "Alright, but you need to sit down."

Courtney then went on explaining about why she left Canada for her daughter, Rachel. She then explained that Rachel was Trent's daughter, and how Rachel met Trent as his guitar student. Courtney went explaining on when she first told Trent about Rachel, he got mad. But understood on Rachel's birthday and actually Trent and Courtney officially started dating. Courtney then told that Trent moved in with her and Rachel. Then she told them about the night Trent proposed to her. Finally, she explained why she moved back to Canada with Rachel and Trent.

"Wow," the girls said in unison, aside from Courtney and Gwen.

"Awww," stated Sadie, Katie, and Katie.

"What are you aww'ing about?" Leshawna asked.

"The part when Trent proposed," Katie, Sadie, and Sierra replied in unison.

Everyone then giggled at their answer.

"Oh, speaking of news, I'm pregnant!" Bridgette exclaimed.

"Omg!" Sierra squealed.

"Does Geoff know?" Sadie asked.

"Is it his?" Katie asked.

"Yes and of course he's my husband," Bridgette replied.

"You're married?" Courtney asked.

"Of course," Bridgette replied. "I think we all are."

"Yeah, I'm married to Tyler," Lindsay agreed.

"Married to DJ," Katie explained.

"My husband is Noah," Izzy explained.

This got some weird looks from several of the group.

"What?" Izzy asked.

"Nothing, I'm married to Owen," Sadie replied.

This also got some weird looks.

"My hubby is Cody," Sierra said.

This also got some weird looks.

"Okay, the looks are getting kinda old," Leshawna stated. "I'm married to Harold."

"Justin," Beth smiled.

"Ezekiel," Eva stated.

The group looked at Gwen and Heather and waited for their answers.

"What about you, Gwen?" Beth asked.

"Not married, but I am dating Duncan," Gwen explained.

"Heather?" Leshawna asked.

"Not seeing anyone or married, unfortunately," Heather explained.

"I guess all of us, except Heather, have lovers," Bridgette inquired. "Oh, by the way, I also have a kid. A son name Daniel."

Courtney tensed up. Daniel? That's the same name of one of Rachel's classmates.

"Really? I do, too, except it's twins name Aaron and Olivia," Lindsay explained.

"Me, twins, too. Mason and Amelia," Izzy explained.

The second group of kids introduced to Rachel.

"A son. Levi," Katie explained.

"Daughter. Hannah," Sadie explained.

"A son for me, Lucas," Sierra squealed.

"A daughter, Alexis," Eva explained.

"I've got twins, Ben and Victoria," Beth explained.

"I do, too, Ezra and Lilly," Leshawna explained.

"Daughter for me, Carmen," Heather explained.

"Vince is my son," Gwen said, feeling uneasy about the kids' names.

All twelve moms' eyes widened in realization. All of their kids shared the same class. Ms. Nadine's.

"Why do I get the feeling Chris put all of our kids in the exact same class?" Leshawna asked.

"Ha-ha, Juan quit it," a voice rang out, getting the attention of the women.

They all saw a couple. A man and a woman.

The woman had fair skin with brown hair and blue eyes. She wore a pink sundress with white sandals.

However, the man with her got the moms' attention, especially Heather.

The man had tan skin with flippy brown hair, a goatee to match, and very light green eyes. He wore a black suit with black shoes. But his built give him away.

It was Alejandro.

Heather and the rest of the moms could believe their eyes, especially Heather.

She had tried to contact Alejandro through Chris. Yet he was right here in front of her a few feet away with another girl.

But wait a second! Juan?

Heather looked back at the table and down sadly. Gwen noticed her friend's depressed state.

"It's gonna be okay, Heather," Gwen assured, putting her hand on Heather shoulder.

The others heard Gwen say this.

"What's going on?" Bridgette asked.

"Well, Heather told me that she and Alejandro went crazy one night. A few weeks later Carmen was discovered, but Heather had tried to find Alejandro and failed," Gwen explained.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Heather," Bridgette replied earning nods in agreement.

"That's okay. As far as I know, he's just dating her. Can't get any worse," Heather replied.

"Uhh, guys? What's that on the girl's finger?" Leshawna asked.

They all looked at the girl's left hand and saw something glimmering. The couple walked by the table, oblivious to the moms.

Heather's eyes widened when she realized the glimmer on the woman's finger.

"Heather?" Gwen asked.

"It was an engagement ring," Heather explained, laying her head on the table, letting out a few sobs.

The rest of the moms crowd around Heather to comfort her.

Little did they know that was the start of their friendship with Heather and the Heather, Alejandro/Juan and Mystery Girl love triangle.

* * *

><p><strong>And done!<strong>

**Who's the girl with Alejandro or, should I say, Juan? Will Alejandro and Heather be reunited? Will Rachel make friends with everyone in her class? Will the guys of Total Drama have a reunion like the girls did? Why did Chris hide Alejandro from Heather and the Burromeuto family? Why is Alejandro being called Juan?**

**Hey guys! Thought I would a questioning rant like Chris does on Total Drama!**

**I'm soo sorry about the long delay! **

**Did you guys know that this is my most popular story? It's on thirteen different favorite stories list! Might not be as popular as Total Drama Returns by The Cheesebub or Keepers of the Elements by Akela Victoire, but I'll make an exception. I love you guys for giving me the time of day to read this or any of my stories! :')**

**Back on the story, I sorta didn't stick to the original plot about Trent, Courtney, and Rachel, but they were still there! I think the next chapter will be my most favorite chapter out of this story! Anyone guess why? **

**By the way, this story has two or three more chapter left! I'm sorry, but all great things have to come to an end! :(**

**A random fact about me being an author: I tend to not stick to my original plan for a story. Take this story for example. At first, the cast didn't appear at all and with no kids. But I hate to leave anyone out now! And my 'Find Me Love' story didn't involve Mirissa at all past the first chapter. If you have no idea what I'm talking about, then read that story...**

**By the way, I'll update Find me Love soon for those who love to read it.**

**Again, sorry about the late update!**

**Luv, Flutejrp**


	10. United Family

**Warning: Longest chapter filled all about a family being united! AND Heather being called some bad things! O.O**

**Enjoy!**

**Onto Chapter 10...**

* * *

><p>Heather always had a plan in life. Something to get in and out of a situation that she was either a part of or started. But now she didn't know what to do for the first time in her life.<p>

She had a plan or two in Total Drama Island, Action and World Tour. She had a plan in high school. She had a plan even after she discovered her pregnancy with Carmen. But she didn't have a plan now.

Alejandro or 'Juan' was with another woman whom he's engaged to. Alejandro. The Latin villain, the boy she rejected in TDWT, the man she made love to that night, the guy she fall in love with, the father of her child, was in love with another woman.

Heather got up after another sleepless night. It's been a few days since she, along with the rest of the TD girls, seen him and that mystery woman.

She got up and walked out of her bedroom.

The house she and her daughter lived in was a simple two-story house with 5 bedrooms and four baths. There was a foyer where the stairs. Three doors lead to a different place in the house.

One door lead to the living room that included a big screen TV with entertainment system, furniture facing the TV, a working desk with a computer among several other things, and a window that viewed the front yard with white transparent curtains.

The second door leads to the huge dining room with an oak table to fit up to eight people which felt lonely with just two.

The final door leads to a hallway that lead to the spacious kitchen with stainless appliances and an island. The kitchen connected to the dining through a built opening in the wall.

Off the kitchen, though, was the hallway to lead to the master bedroom. The bedroom had king sized bed with white cotton sheets and blanket. An oak dresser was across from the bed with a TV sitting atop of it. Far from the entrance of the room, an oak makeup counter sat with variety of makeup and jewelry scattered on the surface and the drawers. A mirror sat atop of the counter as well as another but smaller mirror with lights setting. The bedroom came with its own bathroom. Complete with a double sink top, Jacuzzi bath, big shower enough for two, and large closet that Heather's things like shirts, pants, dresses, and shoes took up half while the other remained empty.

In the kitchen, another flight of stairs was, making it convenient for Heather and Carmen to go up to the second floor.

Heather walked into the kitchen and walked up the flight of stairs. She wore a white satin robe that went to her knees, tied loosely but still tied. Underneath the robe was a white tank top and blue mini-shorts.

Heather stopped at the last door in the hallway and opened to peer to found her daughter sleeping soundly. Heather opened the door even more silently and entered her five year old bedroom.

The room had red and white all-round the room. From her walls to her lamp on the white nightstand.

Heather walked swiftly but quietly towards her daughter's twin bed. The bed was covered in dark red cotton sheets and comforter. Heather placed a hand on her daughter's shoulder and shook her gently, whispering her name.

"Carmen, wake up. Time for school."

Carmen groggily opened her eyes and groaned at the earliness of the day. Carmen then stretched her body, yawning as she did so.

"Do I have to?" Carmen asked softly.

"Yes, sweetie," Heather chuckled at her daughter's question.

Heather tried to get Alejandro and that girl out of her head just for today.

Today, Heather was starting a secretary/helper job out Alejandro's father's company. The Burromeuto family paid for the house and half of the things in it. She was going to pay their debt back. Even last cent.

**Later at the mall...**

Trent, along with the rest of the Total Drama boys except Alejandro, sat at the table the girls sat a few days before. The boys weren't talking more like glaring at random objects around the mall food court. Well, most of them were.

"Guys, come on," Owen chuckled, tired of the awkward silence. He wore a navy blue suit with black shoes.

"Yeah, just because our wives told to meet each other doesn't mean we can't talk," DJ agreed. He wore a causal light blue shirt with brown capris and brown sandals.

"Yeah, they're right," Cody groaned. He wore a black long sleeved shirt and pants with tennis shoes.

"This _is _childish," Noah pointed out. He wore tan sweater with black pants and shoes.

One by one, each boy gave up looking back at the table and something to talk about.

Trent wore a causal green shirt with black pants and shoes.

Duncan wore a black shirt with a skill on it and blue jeans with white tennis shoes.

Geoff wore a blue buttoned-up shirt with blue jeans and shoes.

Justin wore a gray shirt with blue jeans and shoes.

Harold wore a blue suit with black shoes.

Tyler wore a red shirt with black pants and shoes.

Ezekiel wore a light blue shirt with a white undershirt and blue jeans with tennis shoes.

"I can't believe all of our kids are in the same class is what I want to talk about," Geoff blurted out, remembering his pregnant wife told him.

"Yeah, I believe none of us even met each other's kids," Duncan said, crossing his arms over his chest. "Well, except Elvis that is."

"Hey, don't call me that! We're not teenagers anymore!" Trent responded, glaring at Duncan. "Besides, I don't even which kid is whose. I know Rachel is Courtney and mine's daughter."

"Rachel? I remember my son, Lucas, mentioning her few days ago," Cody replied.

"Son? Who did you marry, Cody?" Harold asked.

"Sierra," Cody replied in an admiring way, daydreaming of his wife.

Eyebrows were raised at this comment, both the answer and the way it was said.

"Sierra? Really?" Noah asked.

"Well, so what? Sierra told me that you married Izzy!" Cody replied, standing up from his chair and glaring at the bookworm.

Eyebrows rose even higher when they took in Cody's height.

"Uhh, Cody? Did you grow taller?" Justin asked.

"And I thought I was shocked with Harold's sudden muscle gain," Duncan said.

Harold glared at Duncan as Cody sat back in his chair.

"I hit my growth spurt when I turned nineteen," Cody shrugged. "No big deal. I'm not the only whose changed in looks. Harold and Noah changed too."

"I changed in height and somewhat of muscle thanks to Izzy," Noah explained. "Even the girls changed in looks _and _personality. Izzy's really matured since having Mason and Amelia."

"That's not what my wife told me," Tyler chuckled.

"Fine, she matured a little bit, but not much," Noah replied. "And I'll hurt you if you make fun of her, got it?"

Noah shook a fist at Tyler.

"Wow, the bookworm got some claws," Justin commented. "I have to agree with Noah with the girls changes. My wife, Beth, has gotten taller and skinnier and contacts instead of glasses."

Eyebrows were once again raised at this comment.

"What? I married Beth. So what?" Justin glared.

"So who do you marry, Ezekiel?" Harold asked.

"Eva, eh," Ezekiel replied.

"Really?" Duncan snorted.

"Careful, Duncan. Eva might come after you if you're talking like that to her husband," DJ warned.

"Eva has learned to control her anger, but will lose it if you hurt her husband or our daughter," Ezekiel explained.

"No one is judging you, dude," Owen replied. "I'm happily married to Sadie."

"That's nice, Owen," Trent said, with a smile.

"I think it's obvious who Tyler and Geoff are married to," DJ pointed out.

"Yep, my Lindsay," Tyler agreed, daydreaming of his wife.

"Bridge and we have another kid on the way," Geoff shrugged with a smile.

"So Harold? DJ? Who did you guys marry?" Trent asked.

"I'm married to my sweet Leshawna," Harold swooned.

"I hear she lost weight," Trent commented.

"Yeah, she did," Harold continued to swoon.

"Well, I'm married to Katie," DJ explained.

"I remember the night you proposed to her in front of everyone," Geoff pointed out.

"Seriously? You had a secret affair with Katie for three years?" Tyler asked.

"Dude that was sneaky. Even Sierra didn't know about it," Cody remarked.

"Now are we missing someone that should be here but isn't?" Geoff asked, narrowed his eyes the thought of this person.

"Yeah, Al the eel isn't," Noah glared.

The rest of the boys glared except Owen.

"Hey, guys did your wives not tell you? Wait, Duncan. Trent. You two never did tell us who you guys married," Owen remarked.

"Courtney and I will be married sometime soon," Trent explained, still glaring.

"Not married but I am with Gwen," Duncan explained, still glaring. "But your point?"

"Sadie told me that she, along with the rest of the girls, saw Alejandro with a mystery girl and being called Juan," Owen explained. "So what if he doesn't remember anything about his life, including Total Drama?"

"If he does remember, he's being selfish," Geoff remarked, still glaring.

"Yeah, Heather has a child with him, y'know," Duncan remarked.

"Our wives told us about Carmen," DJ explained.

**At a small table near the boys...**

"I still can't believe you haven't told him, Liz," a girl said.

The girl was in her early twenties with fair skin and black curly hair and green eyes. She wore hot pink strapless shirt with black shoulder gloves and a black miniskirt with hot pink leggings and black heels.

The girl she called Liz had fair skin with brown hair and blue eyes. It was the same woman that Alejandro was with a few days before. Instead of that day, she wore a dark blue sundress with black sandals.

"Come on, Deena, don't worry about it," Liz scoffed, with a wave of her hand.

"You been to him for two years and getting married to him next week," Deena exclaimed lowly, trying not to attract attention from the by passers.

"If I tell him, he would probably remember that bitch and go back to her," Liz explained, glaring at her.

Deena narrowed her eyes. "You know that she-"

"-was your favorite. I know," Liz finished, rolling her eyes.

"And maybe he won't remember her," Deena explained. "The doctors who dealt with amnesia says it takes a certain action to bring back a lifetime of memories."

"Yeah, maybe you're right," Liz chuckled. "You know, I wouldn't be surprised that bitch was sleeping around trying to get money to even buy a simple piece of candy."

Liz then cackled so loud that it got the boys table attention. This worried Deena.

"Elizabeth, be quiet," Deena whispered. "You're attracting attention."

Liz then stopped to glare at Deena.

"Deena, you know I hate being called that," Liz warned.

"That's why I used it," Deena whispered.

Liz and Deena noticed that the boys went back to talking.

"Ooh, some of those boys are cute," Liz smirked.

"Hold up you are getting married next week," Deena informed her. "I'm the one who needs to find a guy."

Deena looked at the boys again and realized who they were.

"Uhh, Liz," Deena said.

"What is it, Deena?" Liz asked, annoyed.

"Those are the guys of Total Drama. Well, minus Alejandro," Deena replied.

Liz looked at the boys again.

"Huh? You're right," Liz agreed.

"Anyway, back to the subject of not telling your fiancé the truth," Deena said, which made Liz groaned. "He's going to find out sometime. And probably not from you."

"You're not going to tell him! You promised!" Liz exclaimed.

"If not from me, then who?" Deena asked.

Liz sighed. Well, more like groaned.

Deena went on. "You blocked every Total Drama fan/information site with a password that only you know. That was a _good_ plan. But where is today?"

"At a company he got from a guy in the mall a few days ago," Liz replied. "Come to think the guy did look a lot like him."

"See people are bound to say something at that place," Deena explained.

"I wouldn't worry about it," Liz shrugged. "At least that slut isn't there. She's probably lying on her back somewhere while a guy is doing her."

Liz smirked as Deena glared at her.

**With the boys...**

"So how's the wedding going, Trent?" Cody asked.

"Pretty good," Trent replied. "Speaking of which, would my best man?"

"I would be honored," Cody replied, smiling eagerly.

"Now if the rest of you guys could be my groomsmen..." Trent trailed.

He received a bunch of 'Of course's, 'Sure's, and 'Absolutely's.

"Yeah, why not let bygones be bygones, right Duncan?" DJ asked.

"Okay, I'm in, but I'm not planning any frou-frou stuff, alright?" Duncan replied.

"That's okay. We're set. Invitations are sent, table settings are set, and we have everything ready to go," Trent told the guys.

"What about the tux's?" Owen asked.

"Being fitted tomorrow at noon and you guys better be there," Trent replied.

"Awesome," Geoff exclaimed.

"Are you going to have a band or a Dj at the reception?" Harold asked.

Trent's eyes widened. He didn't book a Dj _or _a band.

"I didn't book a Dj or a band," Trent explained, as he put his head down on the table forcefully.

All of the guys winced.

"What am I going to do?" Trent asked.

"Whoa, there's still time before the wedding," Geoff explained.

"At least you got someone to perform at the ceremony," DJ remarked.

"I didn't get that either," Trent groaned from the table.

"Oh," all of the guys winced.

"Well, it's not like a band or Dj that could play both at the ceremony _and_ the reception is going to walk into the room," Noah shrugged.

"I cannot believe you!" a voice shouted out.

The boys turned to the voice and found a couple of teenagers standing a few feet from them. A girl facing away from a boy.

The girl had tan skin with long dark brown curly hair. She wore a black shirt with a crown on it and navy blue plaid skirt with black heels.

The boy had fair skin with black hair. He wore a blue plaid shirt with dark jeans and black converse shoes.

"Oh come on, Kelly! You're not mad, are you?" the boy asked, dropping his hands in frustration.

"Oh, I'm not mad," the girl, or Kelly, remarked, smirking at the boy.

"You're not?" the boy asked, his eyes going wide.

"No, I'm furious!" Kelly exclaimed, glaring at the boy. "How could you, Trey?"

"It's just a gig," the boy, or Trey, chuckled. "No big deal."

"It's a gig at a strip club on guys' night!" Kelly exclaimed. "Where misguided girls strip to feed themselves in front of horny male strangers!"

"All the more reason to perform there," Trey shrugged. "All you need to is where this outfit."

Trey held a black shopping bag up to Kelly who grabbed it. She looked inside of the bag and her eyes widened before narrowing at the boy.

"I'm NOT wearing this and I'm not going!" Kelly exclaimed, shoving the bag back into Trey's arms.

Kelly then walked off to sit at the nearest table, which was the table beside the TD boys. They watched the scene unfold before them. Trey then sighed and walked to the table to sit across Kelly.

"Why must you always do this, Trey?" Kelly asked, frowning as she looked away.

"Do what?" Trey asked.

"Book a gig without talking to me first," Kelly asked, still looking away from him. "And at places that is inappropriate like nightclubs and strip clubs. I want to perform at parties and wedding receptions and events like that."

Kelly laid her head down on the table, with her left arm lying across the table. Trey sighed before taking her outreached hand into his own. This made Kelly left her head to look into Trey's eyes.

"Look I'm sorry for not telling you about those gigs," Trey explained, "but I don't to play at weddings. You know how I feel about them."

Trey looked away, rubbing the back of his neck with his free hand.

"That was a long time ago, Trey," Kelly explained while a smile appeared on her face. "Besides you were five and you made peace with it."

"I know, but still," Trey replied.

Kelly laughed, giving him a reassured squeeze of her hand and smiling at him. Trey stops rubbing the back of his neck and looked back at Kelly, smiling and sending a squeeze of his hand.

Most of the TD boys smiled at the moment they were seeing from the seemed-to-be young couple.

"Uhh, you my cousin, Anna?" Kelly asked.

Trent's eyes widened at the familiar of his daughter's old babysitter.

"The girl who moved to New York?" Trey asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, she's coming up here for a wedding next week," Kelly explained.

Trent's realized it _was_ the same Anna that used to babysit Rachel.

"Bride or groom? And why are you telling me this?" Trey asked.

"Bride and I think they need a band for the reception," Kelly explained.

"Okay, but where's the bride, the groom, or the wedding planner in the mall?" Trey asked, chuckling.

Trent got up from his chair and started to walk to their table.

"Uhh Trent, where are you going?" Cody asked.

Trent walked up to the couple who eyes widened when they recognized him.

"Sorry, couldn't but overhear," Trent explained, "but are you looking for the groom for the wedding your cousin Anna is going?"

"No way, you're Trent off of Total Drama," Trey remarked.

Kelly simply smirked.

"How do you know about Total Drama?" Trent asked.

"Anna introduced us to the show," Kelly replied.

"Oh," Trent remarked.

"Do you know who the groom at the wedding Kelly's going on about?" Trey asked.

"He _is _the groom," Kelly replied.

"Huh?" Trey asked, confused about the whole thing.

"You know why Anna told us about Total Drama?" Kelly asked.

"Why?" Trey replied.

"Because the kid my cousin babysat is the daughter of Courtney," Kelly explained.

"The crazy chick?" Trey guessed.

"No, that's Izzy," Kelly replied.

"The brunette who was always suing everyone?" Trey guessed.

"Now, that's Courtney," Trent replied, with a smile.

"So do you know who she's marrying?" Trey asked.

Kelly face-palmed as she groaned at her friend's stupidity.

"I'm the one who she's marrying," Trent explained.

"Ohh," Trey nodded, feeling so stupid in front one of his favorite stars.

"Yeah, and I'm here with a few of my buddies from Total Drama," Trent explained, pointing to the table.

Most of the guys waved, and Kelly and Trey waved back.

"So you guys need a gig for next week?" Trent asked.

"Yes," Trey replied a little too quickly.

"Just have Courtney listen to our CD and give us a call," Kelly explained, handing Trent a Cd case.

"Great, now all I need is for someone to play for the actual ceremony," Trent muttered.

"Kelly can play that too," Trey remarked.

"I don't think Courtney will walk down the aisle with an electric guitar playing," Trent explained.

"No, how about violin?" Trey asked.

"Can you play?" Trent asked Kelly.

"Been playing since I was five," Kelly explained.

"Great, I'll give you a call later," Trent exclaimed, walking away from the two band mates.

Kelly and Trey smiled at each other, feeling accomplished about their first wedding gig.

**At Alejandro's Father's company...**

Heather walked into the copy room with a stack of papers from random workers. She had to pay off the debt she owes to Alejandro's family.

Heather wore a dark red blouse with a tight black skirt that ended a couple of inches above her knees. She wore black 1' heels which kinda made it difficult.

Heather, one by one, placed each sheet in the copy, making enough copies to suit the workers' needs.

Heather then went off to her thoughts. She thought of the reason why she's even working there in the first place.

That night with Alejandro. It was so magical that Heather couldn't believe that she would experience something like that. His fumes made her believe that she was high just by them. Heather has never been with a boy that made her felt like that, though it was her first time doing something like that. She wondered if Alejandro thought about that night when he was scheming after their 'activity' together and regretted what he did.

Heather was so deep and depressed with her thoughts. She shed a few tears as someone entered the copy room.

"Umm...excuse me?" a familiar voice rang out.

Heather tensed as she wiped her tears away naturally. She then turned around to find Alejandro, or 'Juan', standing there. He wore a black suit and he was carrying a few papers in his arms.

"Uhh, sorry. I'm done here," Heather replied, grabbing her stack of papers.

Alejandro's eyes studied the girl before him.

_Something seemed to be familiar about this girl..._ Alejandro thought.

As Heather walking past him, Alejandro grabbed her wrist with his free hand.

His touch sent familiar shivers down her spine and his as well.

Alejandro pushed Heather in front of him gently.

"Have we met before?" Alejandro asked.

Heather couldn't believe it. He didn't remember her. She guessed her first was wrong but she was not happy about it.

"I don't think so. I'm Heather," replied Heather, extending her free hand for him to shake it.

Alejandro pondered about it. "Heather? Are you sure?"

Heather wanted to say yes and explain about everything to possibly get his memory back if that was the case. But to put all that bad information on him? It would just ruin his new and what it seems to be happy life. She would just continue lying, though her new self-felt guilty about it while her old self would just not feel anything at all about it.

"Yes, I'm sure," Heather lied, her hand still extended.

Alejandro smiled. "Well, then I'm Juan."

Taking her hand, he shook it which sent those familiar shivers up their spines again.

"So did you start working today?" Heather asked, running her hand through her hair.

He walked to the copy machine and started his copies.

"Yes, though people who are working are looking at me strangely," Alejandro replied.

"How come?" Heather asked, though she knew the answer to that.

"I don't know, but one said that I look like the head of the company," Alejandro explained.

_That's because the head of this company is your father_, Heather thought.

"That's weird, but you do kinda look like him," Heather remarked.

"Why? How do you know him?" Alejandro asked, turning around to look at her.

"He's the one who gave the job," Heather shrugged. _Because of the debt I owe him._

"Oh," Alejandro remarked, turning around to the copy machine.

"So how did you get this job?" Heather asked.

"Some guy came up to us and gave it to me a few days," Alejandro replied. "He said it would be good for me."

"Us?" Heather asked, though she also knew the answer to that too.

"My fiancée, Liz, and I," Alejandro explained

"Oh," Heather said, without a hint of sadness in her voice though that was what she feeling.

"Yeah, she and I met two years ago," Alejandro explained. "You know, I can remember what happened for the last five years, but before nothing."

This interest Heather. He doesn't remember what on Total Drama, does he?

"Well, what do you remember?" Heather asked.

"Well," Alejandro explained, "One day, I woke up and I couldn't remember anything. Luckily, this nice man told me that my name's Juan and I live in an apartment. His assistant told me that I was destined to do great things. Then, I start working out in my home gym. Then one day, I met Liz and she's helped me with everything. Lately, though, I've been getting these dreams that are sort of flashbacks, you know, of someone else's life. I'm wondering; is this someone me? It's just bits and pieces though."

"Oh, sounds tough," Heather remarked.

"Yeah," Alejandro remarked.

"I guess I should get these copies to the workers. See ya, A-Juan," Heather said, walking swiftly out of the copy room.

_That could have gone better,_ Heather thought.

**The next day at a bridal shop...**

"Purple. Seriously, Courtney?" Gwen asked, raising an eyebrow.

She and the rest of the TD girls were being fitted for Trent and Courtney's wedding. Well, most of the girls were there, and Heather wasn't.

"Don't judge me, Gwen," Courtney replied, standing on circular mini-stage which was surrounded by mirrors.

Currently, Courtney was a white wedding dress with lace straps that connected to the corners of the top of the dress. Clear beads covered the breast and diaphragm of the dress, connecting to triple line of beads that went down the skirt and stopping a few inches above the end. The dress's tail part hanged off just before the skirt of the dress, making the skirt more noticeable.

"Besides," Courtney remarked, "I thought you would like the color scheme. It goes great with your skin color."

Courtney had asked the girls to be the bridesmaids at her wedding while Bridgette is the maid of honor. Each dress was a light purple ribbon low V-neck and a purple V-neck silhouette. The w-high empire waist connected the V-neck and a long purple skirt went to the ground.

"She's right, Gwen," Bridgette said.

Bridgette's dress had a purple fabric flower on the left strap, since she is the maid of honor.

"Fine," Gwen groaned.

"What about your friend, Terra?" Bridgette asked.

"She, along with her daughter and husband, is coming, but she's not having anything to do with the wedding," Courtney explained.

"Oh," Bridgette remarked.

"Uhh, isn't Heather supposed to be here?" Sadie asked.

"Why would she even be here?" Leshawna asked angrily.

"Hey, Heather has changed over the course of the years," Bridgette remarked.

"Yeah, she had not she one insult to us when we reunited the other day," Courtney agreed.

"I'll call her to see what she's doing," Gwen said, before dialing Heather's cell phone number.

**At that same time at Alejandro's father's company...**

Heather and Alejandro were talking about their lives in the copy. Well, Heather was talking about her life up before Total Drama Island. Alejandro was laughing while Heather was chuckling.

"So that's how I pulled the ultimate prank," Heather chuckled.

"Now, that's funny," Alejandro remarked.

"I know," Heather beamed.

"Why don't you do that stuff anymore?" Alejandro asked.

"I have more responsibilities now, Juan," Heather frowned. "You wouldn't understand."

"Can you tell me about these responsibilities, Heather?" Alejandro asked.

Just then, Heather's phone rang. Heather fished the phone out of her pocket and answered it when she realized it was Gwen calling her.

"Hello," Heather said.

"Where are you?" Gwen asked.

"Um...at work. Why?" Heather asked.

Alejandro raised an eyebrow. Who was checking on Heather in the middle of her work day? An overprotective boyfriend?

Alejandro then shook it off as Heather continued to talk.

"Heather, did you forget about the dress fitting for Courtney's wedding?" Gwen asked.

Heather's eyes widened as she slapped her forehead in annoyance.

"Yes," Heather exclaimed.

"Well, come down here and be fitted," Gwen instructed.

"Wait why would Courtney want me to be one of her bridesmaids?" Heather asked, remembering what she did to Courtney on Total Drama.

"Because like you, she changed because of her daughter, Rachel," Gwen replied. "And she made you one of her bridesmaids which means that she forgives you."

"Or she feels sorry for me about my situation," Heather said, picking her words carefully so Alejandro won't get suspicious.

"Either way, you need to get down here for your fitting," Gwen said.

"Can't I do it another day?" Heather asked.

"Okay, you're booked from tomorrow till the wedding next Wednesday," Gwen said.

Today was Friday. Heather had to go to an office party the next night. Sunday, Heather and the rest of the girls with daughters were going dress shopping. Monday, she had mandatory work at the office. Tuesday was the rehearsal wedding dinner. Then Wednesday was the actual wedding.

"Fine, I'll come now," Heather said. "See ya when I got there."

"Bye," Gwen said.

Both she and Heather hanged up. Heather looked back at Alejandro.

"I've got to go," Heather said.

"Boyfriend problems?" Alejandro asked, with a hint of sadness in his voice?

"Uh, bridesmaid dress fitting," Heather said in an obvious tone.

"Oh, when is your friend getting married?" Alejandro asked, kind of happy it wasn't a boyfriend problem.

"Next Wednesday. Why?" Heather replied.

"That's when I'm getting married," Alejandro pointed out, with a hint of dull in his voice?

"Uh, shoot. I can't go then," Heather chuckled.

On the inside, though, she was crying a bit.

"Bye, see you tomorrow at the office party," Heather said as she exited the room.

**Later at the bridal shop...**

"Fits like a glove," Heather exclaimed, after she slipped into her bridesmaid dress.

"Guys, I think I found my wedding dress," Courtney said as she stepped onto the mini-stage.

All of the girls' jaws dropped at the site.

Courtney was wearing a white dress similar to what she wore in the TDA princess episode. The dress's straps came at the bend of the underarms. White elbows gloves covered her hands and forearms. The only difference that the skirt of the dress was medium size and had impressions of flowers all over it. The dress tail spread a couple of feet behind her. The fabric was satin too.

"You look beautiful," Bridgette remarked.

"Trent will die of amazement when he sees you," Katie added.

Courtney blushed at the comments she was getting.

"This is definitely the dress I'm wearing," Courtney declared.

**The next night at the office party...**

"Juan, I'm glad that you've invited Deena and me here," Liz exclaimed, clutching Alejandro's arm.

Alejandro wore a black business suit. He didn't really want Liz here for some reason and he couldn't put his finger on it.

Liz wore a black polyester strapless dress that stopped at her knees and black heels. Deena, her friend, wore a simple yet elegant red dress with a black ribbon tied her waist and black heels as well.

"Well, why wouldn't I have invited you?" Alejandro replied. _More like you invited yourself._

"Heather, nice to see you," a voice rang out. "And you look beautiful."

This caught Alejandro's, Liz's, and Deena's attention and looked the voice's direction.

"Thank you, Mr. Burromeuto," Heather replied to the man. "And you look nice too."

Alejandro looked at Heather and the way she was dress.

Heather had her hair curled into a bun, showing off her diamond earrings. Around her neck was a necklace that necklace has 69 carats of black diamonds with a 5 carat princess cut in the center. The dress she wore had sparkling beads and crystals shimmer at the waist and hem of the short, strapless party dress with long, wispy ostrich feathers layered over the slim skirt. She wore white high wedges with clear wedges that clicked every time she walked.

Heather spotted Alejandro, his fiancée, and her friend a few feet away. She grabbed a champagne glass from a nearby tray and walked over to the group.

"Hi, you must be Liz," Heather said. "Juan has told me so much about you."

"And, uh, who are you?" Liz asked, glaring at Heather because she knew the answer.

"I'm Heather, Juan's friend from the office," Heather explained.

"I'm surprised he hasn't mentioned it to me," Liz responded, still glaring at Heather.

Deena couldn't keep the secret from one of her favorite stars.

"Oh why don't we leave these two alone, Heather?" Deena asked, dragging Heather off.

"So why didn't you tell me about Heather, Juan?" Liz asked.

Meanwhile, Deena dragged Heather to an empty room far from where the party was.

"Okay, first of all, I'm Deena, your biggest fan!" Deena exclaimed, as Heather shut the door.

"Um thanks?" Heather replied.

"Second of all, you know that's Alejandro by my friend out there, right?" Deena asked.

"Yeah," Heather replied.

"Why haven't you told the truth about his true identity?" Deena asked.

"Because i don't want to ruin his new happy life," Heather replied.

"You're really in love with him, aren't you?" Deena asked.

"Yeah," Heather sighed. "By the way, why did your friend look like she wanted me to fall into an abyss?"

"Because she doesn't want you to take Alejandro away from her," Deena replied.

Heather shot up when she heard this.

"She's knows about Juan being Alejandro and she hasn't told him yet!" Heather exclaimed.

"She says she'll tell him after the wedding next week," Deena explained. Then Deena realized something. "Maybe you can stop it."

"Stop what? The wedding?" Heather replied.

"Yes, you come to the wedding and object the ceremony," Deena explained. "Where will you be next Wednesday at 5:00 PM?"

"At a wedding at 4:45 PM," Heather replied.

Deena stomped her foot. "Dang it. Well, skip it."

"I can't. I'm one of the bridesmaids," Heather explained.

"Ugh," Deena groaned.

"I thought you wouldn't ruin your best friend's wedding," Heather remarked.

"Look she's been lying to Alejandro for over two years. Even them first meeting was an intention," Deena explained. "She knew he was Alejandro all along yet she hasn't told him the truth. He deserves better; I.E. you."

"Well, I'm lying too," heather admitted, feeling guilty about it.

"Yeah, to protect him, not to use him," Deena explained. "Like Liz is doing."

"Hey, can I tell you something?" Heather asked.

"Yeah," Deena replied.

"Without telling Liz?" Heather asked.

Deena nodded.

"I have a daughter named Carmen," Heather explained.

"And what does that have to do with any of this?" Deena asked.

"I'm getting there," Heather snapped. "And she's Alejandro's daughter."

Deena was in awe. "Oh, you mean you two..."

"During World Tour," Heather explained.

"Heather you have to tell him," Deena remarked.

"Deena he barely remembers her first few years of his life," Heather explained. "He's not going to remember that night."

"Oh," Deena replied.

"Wait, why haven't you told him yet?" heather asked.

"Liz promised me not to, besides she also threatened me," Deena explained.

Heather was surprised that Liz made her own best friend to keep a secret big as this while threatening her.

"Uhh we better get back," Deena said as she heads to the door.

Heather promised herself that she'll eventually tell Alejandro about Carmen. Just not tonight...

**Sunday night...**

**Dream**

_Alejandro was in a white world, no one was there except him._

_Suddenly,_

_"Juan? Juan?" a voice called out._

_"Who's there?" he called back._

_"You're not who think you are," the voice replied._

_"What?" he asked._

_"Let's start at the beginning." the voice instructed._

_Suddenly, Alejandro found himself at a hospital staring at nursery. Then he spotted a tan baby boy with a tuff if brown hair laying peacefully there in one of the mini-cribs._

_"Is that me?" Alejandro asked._

_The voice replied back, "Yes, you were born into a wealthy family called the Burromeutos."_

_"Burromeutos?" Alejandro asked._

_Alejandro was once again in the white world again._

_"Yes," the voice answered. "You real name is Alejandro Burromeuto."_

_"So the name who told me that my name is Juan lied to me," Alejandro explained._

_"Yes, you have a mother, a father, and two brothers," the voice explained. "Jose, one of your brothers, teased you and called you 'Al'._

_Alejandro twitched at the nickname which he hated._

_"Hey, I remember that!" Alejandro exclaimed. "But how did I lose my memory?"_

_The voice replied back, "You were on a show called Total Drama."_

_Alejandro now stood at the airport where Total Drama World Tour started from. He saw his younger self got off of the bus and helping his fellow competitors and a familiar face._

_"Heather was there?" Alejandro asked._

_"Yes, she was on it, too but she was on it longer that you were," the voice explained._

_Alejandro's head started to hurt as memories came back to him._

_"I remember now. Heather and I were enemies sometimes," Alejandro replied._

_"Not only that, but by the end of Total Drama World Tour you were the most hated person, matching up with Heather," the voice explained._

_"I also remember that, and that night with Heather in first class," Alejandro explained. _

_The scenery changed to later that night after he and Heather finished their 'activities' and they were fast asleep in each other's arms._

_"But then betrayed me after I confessed my feelings for her," Alejandro growled._

_The scene changes to when Heather was celebrating taking down the Latin Liar and pushed him down the volcano._

_"That trauma of the stampede and the lava made you lose your memories and the man who lied to you did to keep himself from being sued," the voice explained._

_The scene changed back to the original scene._

_"I can't believe Heather lied to me," Alejandro growled. "Now I remember everything!"_

**Dream over**

Alejandro shot up panting, causing his fiancée to wake up.

"Juan what's wrong?" Liz asked in concern.

"Liz, I remember everything," Alejandro exclaimed. "Including my name, Alejandro."

"I'm so happy you've remembered your life," Liz exclaimed. "So what now?"

Liz was kind of mad that he might go to Heather.

"I'm quitting my job," Alejandro explained, grabbing his laptop and started typing an email.

"Why?" Liz asked.

"I can't face Heather after she lied to me!" Alejandro exclaimed angrily.

"So we're still getting married in two days, right?" Liz asked.

"Of course we are," Alejandro replied softly, pulling Liz in an embrace. "Juan or not, I still love you."

Liz smiled, accepting the embrace.

Alejandro was still a bit doubtful.

_Though I don't know now that I have my memories back... _

**Wednesday at a church...**

Alejandro was putting the finished touches on his groom outfit. It was just an average tuxedo with blue flowers over the left pocket.

"Alejandro?" a voice rang out.

Alejandro turned to the door where the voice had come from.

"Deena. What are you doing here?" Alejandro asked.

Deena had worn a strapless blue dress with a white ribbon around the waist and white heels.

"Are you sure you want to marry Liz even with your memories?" Deena asked in return.

"Yes, I feel like everyone except her has lied to me about my true identity," Alejandro replied, surprised on of the bridesmaid would even stop the wedding. "So yeah, I'm marrying her."

Deena sensed a bit of doubt in that last sentence. She felt like she had no choice. She felt that Alejandro deserved someone that has lied herself into a false marriage.

"Alejandro, there's something you need to know," Deena explained.

Alejandro raised an eyebrow as she continued.

"I'm breaking a promise but I can't take it anymore. Alejandro, Liz has lied to you ever since you two met."

"What do you mean?" Alejandro asked, puzzled that she was accusing Liz.

Deena took a deep breath. "She's lied to you about your true identity. She knew who you were that day in the mall two years ago."

"Why would she do that?" Alejandro asked, in shock. "When she bumped into me, she said it was an accident."

"An accident that happened on purpose," Deena explained, "on her account."

"Why would she do that?" Alejandro asked, looking away from her.

"So you wouldn't find Heather and get back together with her," Deena replied.

"So what? Heather lied, too," Alejandro scoffed.

"To keep you happy with Liz," Deena exclaimed.

"And how do you know that?" Alejandro asked.

"Remember when I dragged somewhere at the office party? That's when she told me," Deena explained. "She continued to lie to you to keep you happy because..."

Alejandro perked up and looked at her.

"Because what?" Alejandro asked, wanting to why Heather lied.

"Because she's in love with you, Alejandro," Deena explained, "and I'm not lying."

Alejandro couldn't believe it. Heather loves him? Did he love her back? Of course he does. Even though, she rejected him five years ago and she lied to him at the office, he loves her with all of his heart, even when he thought he was Juan, he loved her.

"What about Liz?" Alejandro asked.

"Would you forget about Liz? She lied to you because she wanted you all to herself," Deena explained.

Alejandro sighed. "When you talked to Heather, did she anything more at all?"

"Yes," Deena replied, with a smile. "She has a daughter named Carmen with you."

Alejandro's eyes widened. Daughter? He couldn't believe Heather told Deena about that night.

"She told you about..."

"Yeah," Deena remarked. "Umm...you better get out there."

Alejandro nodded as he exited.

**Later that night at a reception...**

"Heather, come on you've got to eat," Gwen remarked. "Or you'll die of starvation."

Heather was the wedding reception of Trent and Courtney. Courtney Withers had official became Courtney McAllister. They would later go down to the city hall to change Rachel Jennifer Withers to Rachel Jennifer Withers-McAllister on her certificate. The wedding went according to plan from the decorations placed perfectly to the kiss that sealed the couple married.

Heather wasn't eating because Alejandro had quit his job at the office and she had a feeling it was her fault.

"I don't want to eat, Gwen," Heather groaned. "Alejandro or Juan quit his job and I don't know why."

"Heather, don't worry," Gwen remarked. "Everything will turn alright in the end."

"Alright?" Heather asked, as she looked at her daughter who was sitting with her classmates.

Carmen had worn a red church dress with her hair French-braided and black sandals.

Heather smiled at her daughter's beauty. "How can everything turn alright if Carmen doesn't have a father and the man I love got marrying a few minutes?"

"I don't know how, Heather," Gwen replied. "I just know."

"Okay, every woman who's single," a voice rang out. "Come before the stage for the traditional bouquet toss."

"Go up there, Heather," Gwen urged.

Heather rolled her eyes and walked to the stage as Courtney turned around to toss the violet bouquet into the crowd of single women.

Courtney tossed throw the flowers over her and into the crowd of violent women going for it. The bouquet landed right into Heather's hands. Applause rang out from the ex-cast mates as Heather walked back to her table, blushing like a peach.

"See you'll probably get married next," Gwen remarked, remembering the myth about catching the bouquet at a wedding.

"Maybe, but when is Duncan going to pop the question?" Heather asked, smirking.

Gwen looked away and thought about it. When is he going to propose? They already have a kid together so why not?

The female singer announced "Now we're going to slow it down. So grab that someone special and hold them close."

Heather and Gwen looked to the floor to see every couple, even the kids, paired up as the song 'I Will Always Love You' by Whitney Houston played. Duncan walked up to their table, grabbed Gwen by the wrists gently, and pulled to the dance floor.

Heather thought it would be a good time to slip into the bathroom before the next dance. Heather got up and slipped into the hallway that leads into the restrooms. A few feet into the hall and Heather started to hear footsteps that weren't her own. Then she saw someone that seemed to be the man she wanted to talk to.

"Hey," Alejandro said, still in his tux.

"Hey, shouldn't you be with your wife, Juan?" Heather asked.

Alejandro shook his head. "Heather, I've remembered everything. I'm Alejandro, not Juan."

Heather didn't say anything, but was in shock.

"When did you get your memory back?" Heather asked.

"Monday morning," Alejandro replied.

That was the day he quit his job. Her instinct was right. He did quit because of her.

"Why are you here? Aren't you supposed to be married?" Heather snapped, blinking to hold back the tears.

"Well, I was about to," Alejandro replied, "when Deena told me an interesting story. She told me that Liz was lying to me for the past two years and wanted me all to herself."

"I know that," Heather remarked, looking at the ground.

"I know you know that," Alejandro said. "She also told me that you're in love with me."

Heather looked at him with hopeful eyes.

"That and we have a daughter named Carmen," Alejandro explained. "So is it true?"

"Both of them are true," Heather replied, looking at the ground as the tears fell. "We have a daughter and..."

Alejandro saw her state and walked over to her, taking her into his arms.

"...and I'm in love with you," Heather sobbed into his shoulder, accepting his embrace.

"That's why I'm here, Heather," Alejandro whispered into her ear.

He pulled back to wipe the tears that stained her flawless cheeks.

Alejandro smiled. "To tell you even what happen on the volcano, I still love you with all my heart."

Heather smiled as the two leaned in and shared a passionate kiss that sent sparks both off in their minds.

When the two pulled away for breath, the song had ended.

Heather had a great idea. She wiped the last signs of tears off her face and holds her hands up, telling to stay there for a second. Heather walked in the direction of the ballroom.

Alejandro raised an eyebrow, wondering what Heather was up to.

Heather returned in a moment with Carmen in her arms.

Alejandro smiled when he saw the resemblance of Heather in the girl. This was Carmen.

"Carmen, meet your father," Heather explained, putting Carmen on the ground.

Alejandro bent down to Carmen's level.

Carmen slowly walked up to Alejandro, looking at her the way that Heather would look her. Love for the child.

"_Hola_, Carmen," Alejandro said, smiling warmly.

Carmen looked deep into Alejandro's eyes and smiled when all she saw was love. Carmen threw her arms around him, planting a kiss on his cheek. Alejandro smiled even more and wrapped his arms around his daughter.

Heather joined the family hug and they all stayed that way for a few more seconds. They all pulled away. Heather and Alejandro stood up

Carmen grabbed her father's hand.

"Come on, dad," Carmen urged. "I want you to meet my friends."

"Aka, the kids of the ex-cast," Heather whispered into Alejandro's ear.

"Well then let's go," Alejandro said, grabbing heather's hand and Carmen's.

The united family walked into the room of the reception.

Ready to be prepare for the surprise looks of the guests' faces.

* * *

><p><strong>And done!<strong>

**Everything is resolved! Alejandro and Heather are together _finally_ after five years. Trent and Courtney are married. **

**I take it back about Chapter 6; _this _is the longest chapter and longest entry to FF from me!**

**I'm sad that this story is almost over! Because the next chapter is the last chapter!**

**Reference to Whitney Houston! May she rest in peace!**

**Well, a lot to review about this chapter!**

**I'm going to miss this Fanfic so much! :'(**

**Luv, Flutejrp**


	11. Epilogue

**Epilogue:  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>A few months later...<strong>

Carmen was waiting for her mother to come to pick her up. A lot has happened in the last few months for the Total Drama next generation kids.

Shortly after reuniting, Alejandro and Heather had gotton married and was currently expecting another child. Heather was getting awfully big to be having one child.

Geoff and Bridgette had a little girl. She had the fair skin and blonde hair of her parents, but had her mother's olive eyes. She was named Kayla Morgan Surton. She was currently five months old.

Trent and Courtney had another kid too. A boy with fair skin and green eyes like his father, but freckles and brown hair like his mother. He was named Gregory Austin McAllister. He was currently three months old.

Duncan finally had the guts to ask Gwen to marry him, but they had a small ceremony in a court for family and friends.

The kids had graduated from kindergarten with high honors.

Right noe, though, Carmen just finished with a playdate with Vince and waiting for mother to pick her up from there, but she was no where to be seen.

Suddenly, Gwen came bursting out the door with Vince in tow.

"Carmen! Come on!" Gwen shouted, grabbing Carmen's hand.

Carmen and Vince ran with Gwen, wondering what's going on. They ran to the bus station and grabbed a couple of seats. They sat down in those seats.

"Gwen, what's going on?" Carmen asked.

"You'll see," Gwen smirked.

The bus took them to the hospital. They got off the bus and walked into the waiting where the rest of Carmen and Vince's friends and their parents were.

"Hey guys," Vince said, still wondering what's going on.

The rest of Total Drama Generation came up to Vince and Carmen as Gwen sat by Bridgette and Courtney with their latest children in their arms.

"Do you guys know about what's going on?" Carmen asked, worryingly because she didn't see her parents with the rest of them.

"No idea," Daniel shrugged.

A woman with fair skin and brown hair in a ponytail came in. She wore a nurse uniform that consisted had multi-colored teddybear shirt and light blue pants. She clutched a clipboard and pen as she gazed around the room. She looked kind of pudgy, too.

"Carmen Burromeuto?" she called timidly.

Carmen looked up at the woman, then to her friends that surrounded her, and then to the group of parents who eagering grins on thier faces. Finally, Carmen looked back at the woman, raising her small tan hand.

"I'm Carmen," she said timidly.

The woman smiled sweetly to her.

"Come with me," the woman replied, motionning her to follow her.

Carmen hesitated but soon walked with the woman down the hall.

Carmen had never been in a hospital before, but it gave her jitters. She seen movies where miracles and disasters happened here. Miracles like babies being born here or people recovering from surgery and accidents here, but disasters like someone having no chance of survival from cancer or some other fatal, deadly diseases. SHe hope that her parents were alright.

"Here we are," the nurse stated, as she turned in front of a large brown door with the knob that you push in to enter a room.

"So why am I here?" Carmen asked, looking up at the woman.

"You'll see," the woman responded, with a comforting smirk.

The woman pushed the door and revealing a small hallway-like walkthrough with a bathroom on the left. The hallway lead to a room where the curtain was pulled. Carmen walked into the room, afraid what she'll see behind the closed curtain. SHe slowly approached the curtain and pulled it with her hand to reveal her father. Carmen was relieved to her father there, putting on a cheerful smile while running towards him.

"DADDY!" Carmen shouted happily, jumping into his open arms.

Alejandro smiled happily and he hugged his daughter back. He and Carmen had grown close for the past months, mainly because Heather was experiencing many mood swings that she had told them to spend time together since Alejandro had not been for Carmen for her first five years on earth.

Carmen pulled back wondering where was the one person that was missing that she loved.

"Where's Mommy?" Carmen asked, with concern on her face.

Alejandro was about to reply when the said person spoke up.

"Right here," Heather said, kind of weakly but happily.

Carmen looked towards and jumped from her father's arms and ran to her mother's side with a cheerful smile. Heather laid in a twin-sized bed with white sheets covered them and a bunch of wires and buttons. Heather was dressed in a hospital gown and hooked up to a machine with wires. Strangely, to Carmen, she looked...not big anymore.

"Mommy, how come you're not big anymore?" Carmen asked.

Heather and Alejandro smiled at the way her curiousity showed. Not a quality that both of them, yet their daughter had this quality.

"Here we are mom and dad," a familar voice rang out.

Heather, Alejandro, and Carmen turned the source of the voice and revealed that it was the same nurse that brought Carmen here, but she had two surprising visitors with her. The visitors squrimed around in a clear crib-like cart with shelves with assorted items below. One of the visitors were wrapped in a blue blanket and another was wrapped in a pink blanket.

Who were these visitors?

"Carmen, there's a couple of people I like for you to meet," Heather explained, pulling Carmen into her lap.

Alejandro then smiled as he grabbed the visitor in pink and walked towards his wife and daughter with it. Heather lifted her arms to take the visitor into her arms and lowered it down to Carmen's lap.

"This is your little sister," Heather explained.

Carmen's eyes widened then soften as she looked at her sister. The little baby was small but strong as Carmen wrapped her small arms around the baby. She held her little sister with the help of their mother. The baby was still dark and warm from the delivery and the eyes were still closed as the baby clenched her fists and stirred at the contact.

Alejandro then walked up to the three girls with the visitor in blue in his hands and sat by the bed in a chair. Alejandro held the bundle in Carmen's line of vision.

"And this is your little _hermano_," Alejandro explained.

Carmen looked at the little blue bundle. The baby looked like the baby she held in her arms, but the only difference is that this baby was wrapped in a blue blanket. The baby's eyes were closed as he squirmed in his daddy's grasp.

"I'm a big sister, like Rachel!" Carmen exclaimed quietly, but then came a realization. "What are their names?"

"Well, we were thinking that you named them," Heather explained.

"Oh okay," Carmen replied.

Carmen looked down at her sister intently.

"How about Selena Nicole," Carmen asked.

Alejandro and Heather exchanged a look of wonder.

"Selena Nicole Burromeuto has a nice ring to it," Heather agreed.

"Well, Selena Nicole it is," Alejandro declared.

"And he looks like a John Miguel," Carmen commented, looking at her nameless brother.

"I like that name," Heather said.

"Alright, then that settles it," Alejandro said.

"Hi, Selena Nicole and John Miguel Burromeuto," Carmen said, looking at her little siblings back and forth. "I'm your sister, Carmen."

Right after Carmen said that, both of the twins eyes' opened wide and they smiled at their older sister. Carmen gasped at this little surprise for her. Selena had the same color eyes as their father while John had the color of their mother's.

The family continued to bask in this moment.

**Back at the waiting room...**

"So Carmen has two siblings now?" Vince asked.

"Yes," Gwen replied.

The children were in the laps of their availabe mom or dad. The parents looked around the room, stealing glances at each other. They remembered the adventures that had on Total Drama, but they all didn't get along.

Heather and Gwen couldn't stand each other, but now they were best friends.

Noah used to be the sarcastic nerd that everyone didn't like, but now he was tolerable.

Izzy used to be a giant nutcase that was obsessed with explosions and bombs, but now she has calm down a _little_ bit for her kids.

Katie and Sadie used to be inseparable and crushed on the same guy, but they were married to different men and spent the last five before the girls reunion apart.

Ezekiel used to be sexist and then a rabid and dangerous creature, but now he was back to normal with a new attitude about females.

Sierra used to be an obsessive fan of Total Drama and Cody, but now Cody is her husband because she had tone down obsessiveness.

Harold used to this skinny, very _very _sensitive nerd who knew everything about everything, but now he was a musclar nerd who knew everything about fatherhood.

Leshawna used to be a chunky diva who couldn't dance great, but now she was skinny mother who still can't dance good.

Owen used to fart and ate everything in sight, but now he didn't fart and eats everything in sight still; not as much though.

Courtney used to bossed everyone and sued everyone when she didn't get her way, but now she was more mature and don't those things.

Heather used to be the queen of mean, but now she was now a kind and caring mother.

Gwen used to be a loner, but now she had a son that's very outgoing.

Cody used to be the one everyone called shorty and shrimp, but now he was called tall, proud, and father.

The marriages of Trentney and Gwuncan proved that not all opposites attract.

Courtney decided that the events could've had happened...

The events like...

Her and Trent reunting...

The Total Drama cast reuniting...

Her and Trent's wedding...

Heather and Alejandro reuniting...

The birth of her son...

The AleHeather wedding...

The birth of Alejandro and Heather's twins...

Everything after that day...

The day when a child wanted guitar lessons.

* * *

><p><strong>And done...wait not yet!<strong>

**Just a quick note!**

**Sorry about the late update! For some reason I can't seem to get on the computer!**

**BTW, Selena Nicole didn't come out of thin air. That's someone's real name in my life, someone real special.**

**There's going to be a sequel to this story!**

**And here's a sneak peek!**

* * *

><p><strong>When A Group of Teens Turn Thirteen...<strong>

**Sneak peek!**

* * *

><p><em>New confessions...<em>

"I've liked you since..."

"Hey, I think I'm..."

"I'm in love with..."

"I can't believe that I..."

_New tragedies..._

"I lost the baby..."

"I can't believe my spouse is cheating on me..."

"I'm deeply sorry for your lose..."

"You been doing what..."

_New drama..._

"He doesn't even like you..."

"You're a disgraced to this club..."

"She likes me, not you..."

"We're not friends anymore..."

_New people..._

"Hi, We're your neighbors..."

"He hired me as an assistance..."

"I'm a new student..."

"I can't wait working with you..."

_Old friends return..._

"Campers, how has it been..."

"You're back..."

"Hey, I remember you..."

"Oh, It's you..."

_Old habits return..._

"You sound just like your old self..."

"I can't believe you've something that you used to do in the past..."

"What just happen right exactly how you were..."

"I thought you've change..."

_Nothing is ever going to be the same for these families..._

"Children, we are going to be apart for a while..."

"No, honey, don't do this..."

"I miss you..."

"Mom, I'm..."

_Found out what happens on..._

_When A Group of Kids Turn Thirteen_

_Online in December 2012..._


End file.
